Leave the pieces
by Zuzak
Summary: After three years of being with Jacob Black, Bella finds herself alone and in pieces. How will she be able to mend herself back together again and who will be there to help her?
1. Chapter 1

_~*~ A/N - This is my new story and its different than Destined. I hope you like it. Enjoy and please review.~*~_

**Chapter 1 **

_As I lay on my bed curled into a ball while sleep tried to overcome me, I fought it. There was nothing more than I wanted then to go into the dark for awhile and not have to deal with this pain but I knew for a fact that it would be waiting for me in the morning and all that I worked up to at this moment would be a waste. I was calm at the moment. I felt stronger. I already had my self therapy in my mind and my outburst of tears for 3 hours. I didn't want to do it again. I have become a scared little girl again. A broken girl. No a damaged girl and I hated her. How did I let myself get like this? How did I lose myself so fast?_

_I know how it was because I handed all of her to someone else to hold…. Only to drop me._

* * *

I was standing on my front porch wearing the white tank top and sweat pants that Jake said he loved on me, while waiting his arrival. I couldn't help but wear the permanent smile that has been on my face ever since I met Jake. He was everything anyone could ask for in a partner. We had most of our stuff already moved into the house we picked out and only had two boxes left and a shelf to bring over. Tonight was going to be our first night staying there and I couldn't help but almost jump out of my skin at the sound of his rabbit coming down the road. I skipped my way to him while he finished parking. He was already a half hour late and I was all ready for getting a little iffy about it but as soon as he got out I could care less cause he was here. Our three years of being together never faded the butterflies that fluttered frantically around in my stomach still. I stood on my tipsy toes to reach his lips but only to be able to examine his facial expression better and my Jake has never wore this one. My eyes raced back and forth from his while pausing mid air frozen from my once sought out home coming kiss. I was trying to make out what was wrong. I could read Jake like a book and I wasn't taking it well that I couldn't right now..

"Jake what's wrong?" I quickly asked after coming up with nothing. He wasn't smiling his Jake smile and he wasn't looking at me, but what bothered me the most was the silence.

"Damn it Jake. Tell me what's wrong." I bit, but I couldn't help it. Whatever this was, wasn't good.

"Bella…" he said while having a little to much sadness role off his tongue with it. He brought his hand to my cheek and touched it ever so lightly.

"I am so sorry but I am not going to be able to do this." He said with as much or maybe even more remorse.

"Do what?" I said while breaking the two words while trying to hold back the tears that were beginning to form. I wasn't stupid it was a gut feeling of what was to be said next.

"I am sorry but I don't love you anymore Bella." He said while handing me the keys to our house and quickly turning to his car.

"I am so sorry Bella, the house is yours." And that was the last thing I heard come out of his beautiful mouth. He was already in the car and peeling out of the drive way while leaving me here to fall to pieces. I didn't even care to pick up the pieces of me that fell in my dads drive way that night, instead I threw the two boxes and shelf in the bed of my truck and quickly drove off with tears flooding my vision as I headed towards our…my new broken home.

**~*~Please Review~*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~*~ Well here is the second chapter already. I want to thank liljenrocks for all her help in this one. She is awesome. If you haven't read her stories yet than you should really get to it because you are missing out. Also please check out Augustblack's stories they are freakin awesome as well...lol. and check out admommy28's first fic called Rent-A-Wolf it is already delicious and delightful.~*~**

**Chapter 2**

_"There's no place like home."_

I pulled into the driveway and finally let everything that I was feeling go. I was so confused and hurt. I began to break out in massive sobs and couldn't catch my breath. I tried to imagine every reason why this happened. Nothing seemed to fit. I knew he couldn't just stop loving me just like that, or could he? Was I not worth anything anymore to him at all? How could he have done this and not even care how I felt, or how I was dealing with it? Jake was the most kind and considerate person I knew. I didn't understand why he would do such a thing to me. I never thought our love could be like a switch to him where he could shut it off just like that. It was then that the thought that this might be some sick joke came to my mind and that brought hysterical laughs instead of sobs. I took off running into my new home. If my new neighbors were watching I am sure they probably thought I was a lunatic. I didn't blame them if they did. I was seriously beginning to question my sanity as well. I darted up the stair case that was scattered with rose petals and into our bedroom praying-hoping that I would see Jake sitting on the bed, but it was empty. All that laid there were the wilted petals that I laid across the silk sheets this afternoon. Along with the variety of different sized candles around the room. I immediately fell to my knees. I felt like a little baby that had its security blanket ripped out from underneath them. I was cold and alone in this empty and romantic scene of a room that would never have a chance to experience the feeling of love in it.

I picked myself up off the floor and scrambled my way down the stairs and out to my truck. I slowly opened up the door and crawled in while barely shutting the door behind me. I curled up into a ball as tight as I could, while trying to feel secure. Or maybe I thought that if I squeezed hard enough the pain in my chest would disappear. I knew I wouldn't be able to go into that house at least I knew I couldn't tonight. I let every ounce of me fall to pieces in the tight space of my truck while slowly and unknowingly letting the darkness overcome me.

I awoke to a loud bang at the door and jumped up immediately while frantically scanning the cab of my truck. It took me only a second to have the flood of sadness wash over me again, but it was more like a sudden impact that took my breath away. It wasn't a dream, but before I could take in this foreign feeling, I could hear a familiar voice but couldn't place who it was, yelling my name over and over again. As I began to put my weight against the door to try and open it, I found myself on the ground with a loud thud and a now not only thumping chest but bottom as well. I winced while trying to stand on my feet.

"I am so sorry Bella. You gave us a fright we didn't know where you were. We went into the house and couldn't find you." Billy said while stopping and getting a better picture of me.

"Seth. Quil. I don't think I will need you guys right now. I will call you when I am ready to come home. Okay?" he said while turning towards them. I could see my pain in their eyes, as they looked at me with pity and remorse. Billy motioned for them to leave once more and soon it was just Billy and I in the drive way.

"Lets get you inside and laid down on something softer than those cab seats that you have been on." He said while beginning to wheel himself into the house. I was frozen in the spot of where he left me. I couldn't move forward. I didn't want to. It didn't take him long to notice that I wasn't moving. He turned around and a grim look swept across his face.

"It's okay Bella. You can do this."

Billy seemed to almost have the same effect on me as Jake did. I felt comfortable and safe with him and I knew I would have to go inside at some point and it would be better that I wouldn't be alone while doing so. So inch by inch I made my way into the door way. I stood there while looking around the house and without my control memories of Jake and I finding this house flooded my mind.

_After searching through five houses already Jake and I were about fed up with our real stator. He told us he had one last one near the beach. Although it seemed very exciting that this house might be the one I couldn't help but hold it back so I wouldn't be let down again. _

_As soon as we pulled up to the drive way I fell in love with it, everything from the willow tree that poked out from the side of it to the fact that it was a cozy log cabin. I couldn't help but let out a little squeal while squeezing Jake's hand. We stepped out and quickly raced to the doorway. The annoying real stator raised his eyebrows to us while getting out the keys and heading to the door. He seemed to take forever unlocking the door but the wait was worth it for inside was even more beautiful than the outside. Jake and I looked up at each other and we both knew in that instant that this was our home._

"_We will take it." We said in unison. _

"_But you haven't even seen the rest of the house yet." He said._

"_We don't have to sir. This is our home." Jake said while staring down at me and completely ignoring him now. He then planted a kiss onto my lips and then whispered "Our home." _

"Bella you okay?" Billy said while clearing his throat. I jumped slightly and I could already feel the tears meet the brim of my eyes because of the memory that I swept in.

"No I am not." I said while now falling to my knees and burying my face into my hands. "How am I going to do this alone?" I asked myself out loud.

"Your not alone Bella. I am here for you." He said while wheeling over to me.

"Why would he do this to me?" I asked while peaking up at him.

He couldn't seem to find the words and after a few tries of beginning I interrupted.

"Never mind Billy. That's not your question to be answering." I said while finding strength from somewhere to get my pathetic self off the ground.

I kept the strength that came to me out of no where to be able to manage small talk with Billy. I even managed to be able to convince Billy that I would be fine by myself and when he left that strength seemed to disappear immediately. I made my way up the stairs and stared at the bedroom one last time before ripping it to pieces. Candles and petals flying everywhere while tearing the silk sheets off the bed. I looked like a mad woman while I pulled my bed vigorously out of the room and down the hall and into the empty guest room. This will be my room I thought to myself, after I finally got the whole bed in there and a set of cotton sheets and quilt from a box on it. I fell face first into it while curling up into the tightest ball that I could. I laid there and sobbed myself to sleep while trying to contemplate on how I was going to survive this. On how I was going to survive without my Jake…..

**~*~ Please Review ~*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~*~ Here is another. I am sorry they are so short. Longer ones to come. Please check out these authors as well. Augustblack, Liljenrocks, and admommy28. Your seriously missing out if you don't.~*~**

**Chapter 3**

_"Actions lie louder than words" - Carolyn Wells_

I laid in my bed for hours. My stomach yearned for food but I wouldn't eat. It was like my body was turning on me. Any little bit of pain it welcomed. The feeling of hunger I held onto. Or maybe it was the fact that it felt better to try and pay attention to the pain of something else than the pain in my chest. Whatever it was, it wasn't fully working, only bringing in more pain willingly, as if I was punishing myself.

My mind was also in over drive, trying to figure out where I went wrong. I couldn't believe he did this or that he hasn't even checked in on me and Billy's visit today was strange. Although he wasn't here long and he didn't talk about much I knew he knew. So that meant Jake has told people.

It took me only 5 hours to realize that I couldn't do this, at least not without answers first. I carried my dead weight down to the truck and drove to Billy's. It was the first place that I could think to look for him at. While driving I started to wonder if this would be worst for me, being able to see him again and know that I couldn't run to him and jump into his arms. That he wouldn't be taking my pain away like he always has. No this visit he would most likely be breaking every little piece left of me, because even though answers will help to move on, they will only make the pain worst.

I started driving down his drive way only to find an orange car of some sorts next to Jake's rabbit and as my eyes went to the door I found my Jake standing in the door way with his arms quickly releasing a girl from them as he noticed me. My heart dropped into my stomach. Hell it might of even fell out as I parked and stared at my only love with someone else. I questioned myself on my options. I could have rammed into the orange car and fled or I could just flee in peace or I could get out and get more answers then this. I weighed them on how I would feel after each one and then got out of the truck. The girl looked at me and she didn't seem surprised of my presences but Jake quickly grabbed her and took her inside while shutting the door behind him. I walked up onto the porch and took my trembling clenched hand and knocked. Jake quickly opened the door and out of the corner of my eyes I seen the girl sitting with Billy at the table. I heart defiantly fell as Jake shut the door on the unbelievable scene and stepped out. I couldn't believe Billy didn't tell me or that he was having small talk with her.

"What? Did you think I was going to hit her or something?" I bit.

"No I just thought we should be alone for this." He said while looking me deep in the eyes. Why did he have to do that? He apparently doesn't see anything there anymore.

"For what to tell me that you have found someone else and to tell me again that you don't love me anymore." I said while now bringing on the tears. He stood there in silence. In silence!?!

"I guess I was right. Huh?" I said while again only getting silence.

"How long Jake?" I said in a whisper.

"About a week, I am so sorry Bells. I truly am. I wish I could explain this to you-"

"Wait!" I interrupted a little louder than I should have.

" First don't call me Bells and explain what? It's pretty clear Jake. I am nothing now. I just can't believe you would do this to me and not even care how I feel. You seem pretty damn happy for only being with someone for a week and dropping a 3 year relationship the night we were going to move into our own house. Do you know where I slept last night? Do you know how hard it is for me to be in that house? No I am guessing your not from that smile on your face that I seen when I pulled up." I yelled but I wasn't done yet although I now had tears streaming down my face like an uncontrollable water fall.

"I never thought you could or would do this to me. Why?! What did I do wrong?!" I managed to let out for now the crying got so bad that I could barely make out a word.

"You didn't do anything wrong?" he said but I was done, thoroughly done. Out of no where I smacked him across the face only to give my body another sharp pain.

"If I didn't, you wouldn't be here with her you would be home with me." I yelled while running to my truck and putting it into gear I stared at the orange car while thinking about ramming into it again, but out of the corner of my eye I seen Jake running for me. So instead I took off somewhat peacefully.

I couldn't believe I was letting myself not once but twice drive this way. Since I worked at the police station, with my dad, as a dispatcher, I have had too many phone calls for horrendous car accidents, but before I could think about pulling over I was swerving to try and miss a truck. How could I be this stupid? Was the last thing I could think before I was rolling down a hill and lastly impacting a tree.

The pain was unbearable. I couldn't tell what hurt the most my body or my shattered heart as I sat there pinned and upside down. I felt warm liquid pouring down my neck and over my chin to my lips. The taste of metal invading my mouth and that was my breaking point. Before it made its way to my eyes, I shut down and leaped for the blackness that was pouring in on me.

**~*~Please Review~*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~*~ Please check out these authors Augustblack, liljenrocks, and admommy28 because if you haven't you are really missing out.~*~**

**Chapter 4**

Embry's Pov

As I pulled into Billy's drive I couldn't help but enjoy the greenery I once took for granted. I was ecstatic that I wasn't just visiting this time, I was here for good.

I was done with college finally and found a job back here which I was grateful for, because I didn't think I could leave my family once more. Once leaving a place like this and going to Phoenix for college, you not only see how much cleaner it is here but also how much you appreciate the kind neighbors that are here.

I already spent my first few hours back home with my mother and even stopped in at the school to get my paper work done, I was now the assistant coach for the baseball team and the history teacher of a bunch of 7th graders starting Monday morning.

I was real excited about starting work here and just being here in general. I figure that a night with the guys would make things even better.

Completely unsure as to where Jake lived now I decided to stop at Billy's to find out.

Pulling into the drive I noticed an orange car parked with Jake's. One I hadn't seen before so I figured I would finally get to meet Bella. That is great because then I could finally put a face to the stories I have heard from not only Jake but also everyone else here in La Push.

I got out of my car only to find Jake sitting on the porch with his face buried in his hands while a girl stood behind him. Without thinking about it I walked up and held out my hand.

"You must be the Bella that I have heard so much about. Hello. My name is Embry." I said while the girl took my hand. Jake began to sob a little and I couldn't help but wonder what the matter was. He looked up at me and I could tell something was wrong, by the look on his face. It took a lot for Jake to look this way. The girl also seemed pretty upset herself now that I noticed as she whispered a "hello" and then began to sit herself next to Jake.

"Did someone die and I didn't hear about it?" I asked.

"This isn't Bella, Embry. This is Raquel." He said while placing his hand up to her face and kissing her gently on the lips. I was seriously confused and embarrassed all at once.

"I am sorry I didn't realize Raquel. I never met Bella." I said.

"Jake can we talk alone for a moment?" I asked for I needed to know what the hell was going on. The Jake I knew was smitten about this Bella and I already pictured me being a best man at their wedding. I was also quite excited to meet her, only to find out this is some new girl.

"I will be inside with Billy." Raquel said while starting to get up, only to be kissed again by the glum Jake.

"Thank you, it will only take a minute." I said to her while she only smiled back at me and then retreated into the house with Billy.

"What the fuck man? A little warning next time." I said to him.

'Yea a little warning would be nice." Jake said while staring down at the ground. I didn't fully get what he was talking about so I decided a different question would be better.

"Okay. Whatever that means. What happened Jake? What happened to Bella?" I asked.

"I shattered her." He whispered. I still had no idea what he was talking about.

"Just tell me from the beginning." I said.

"I imprinted on Raquel." He said while now pulling his face away from the ground to look at me and suddenly it came together clearly. Jake looked like crap, but what I couldn't help but wonder was what happened to Bella still.

He was always so scared that he would imprint on someone else and also was so scared she would find out about him being a wolf. Jake took a great deal with trying to hide that fact about him. So I was really interested on how he broke it off with her.

"Wow. What did you tell Bella? And when did this happen?" I asked while making Jake look to the ground again.

"Last week while I was picking up our living room set from the furniture store I ran into Raquel and BAM everything changed." He began to explain but then paused while then looking up at me again.

"Sam was right about everything, Em. Nothing matters anymore. Raquel is all I can think about and dream about. I mean don't get me wrong I still do love Bella but not enough. I couldn't do it anymore and had to break it off with her before I made any fake memories of us in that house. She just came by and I couldn't find any words to say to her that would take that look of heart ache off her face" he said while looking back to the ground while I tried to process everything he was saying to me.

This was one of the reasons I hadn't started dating, because even though they said it was rare with us. Sam had imprinted and broke Leah's heart and hearing this. That Bella was now heartbroken as well made me vowel, rare or not, that I wouldn't get serious with anyone until I imprinted and if i didn't then being alone would be better than knowing there would be a chance to hurt that someone.

"I mean how do I explain this to her. How do I look into her eyes, the eyes that I would get lost into and now can't see anything in that she isn't my soul mate and that someone else is." "It would be so much easier if she knew about imprinting." He said.

"Why do you think that? Look at Leah, Jake." I interrupted. He didn't say anything though.

"What about the house?" I asked.

"I gave it to her. All of it and even paid the rest off, so she wouldn't have to deal with it all to herself." He said while now getting up to stand because of the phone that was ringing in the house. He wasn't gone long because as soon as i heard the phone click, Jake was running back out of the house and jumping off the porch while running towards his car.

"Em, come with me. Bella was in a car accident." He stopped at the car and looked up at me with a sincere look on his face.

"I need you to be there with me." He said and he didn't have to say it twice before I was heading to the hospital with him.

I never liked hospitals much and I welcomed the feeling of being intensely uncomfortable while walking in it, but something kept me going in. It was as if I was being pulled. We rounded the corner after the nurse directed us on where to go and it was then that I seen poor Bella. Never have I seen someone in this kind of shape. Her lifeless body lay out amongst the hospital bed. The pain was inevitably there and I could tell it wasn't only the bandages that scattered throughout her body that caused most of it. It only took me a second to realize that I was undoubtedly in love with her, because as I looked past the pain in her eyes as she looked to me, I saw Bella. My Bella and that was when the pull was aligned and I knew where it was coming from all along. It was her pulling me. Unknowingly, pulling me to her.

**~*~Please Review~*~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~*~ First off I want to thank everyone for reviewing and requesting alerts and adding this story to there favorites. I appreciate every single one. I am pleased to see everyone is enjoying this story. I want to thank my sister Augustblack who is also my beta...lol...for helping me out with this story. Check out her stories as well..They are awesome. Also check out Liljenrocks and admommy28 and tooldforthis's stories as well. If you haven't yet then you are truly missing out!!.~*~**

Chapter 5

The Nothingness

I could hear hushed whispers and a repetitive beeping sound but couldn't see a thing. It was dark and it only took me a few seconds to realize that my eyes were closed. My eye lids felt like they weighed ten pounds as I tried to open them.

After a few flutters and blurred vision of two figures beside me, I was able to open them and see clearer. My dad and a doctor were standing close by and it was all so confusing to me.

"Bella?" my dad said as both of them turned towards me. I didn't answer as I tried to rematerialize everything that happened. As soon as realization hit me so did the pain. Tears instantly welled up in my eyes.

_Jacob…_

_Orange car…._

_Pretty girl…_

_Empty house…_

Flickers of images that happened in the past two days ran across my mind vividly. It sent shooting pain throughout my body.

"Bella are you in pain?" my dad asked, but I didn't answer him. I was in so much pain that it frozen my ability to speak. My eyes narrowed in on my body that lay before me and it was then that I noticed all the bandages on me.

I felt so much pain physically and mentally that none of it narrowed into one area of my body. So it was then that I noticed where some of the pain came from.

The tears began to fall from my eyes and as each one slid across my cheek it felt like razor blades. I could see the doctor fiddling with my IV while explaining to me that he was giving me more pain medication. I just blocked him out while surrendering to the pain that I was immersed in. It wasn't until I heard my dad mention Jake that I snapped out of it.

"What?" I asked.

"I said it's going to be alright Bells, I just called Jake and he will be here soon." He said.

"Why would you do that?" I asked without thinking as the doctor escaped out of the room to give us privacy.

I had forgotten to let my dad in on what happened and at the moment I didn't want explain everything. I wasn't ready too. My dads face was washed with pure confusion as Jake and some one else walked through the door. My heart began to race as I looked to Jake.

I would have done anything for him to just curl up to me with his warmth and love again, but his words pierced through my mind as I remembered him telling me that he didn't love me anymore. I couldn't take it, it was all too much.

Then I looked to the guy that stood next to him, to try and calm my memories. I hadn't noticed him before although he looked a lot like Jake and his other La Push friends, I knew that I never met him before and it was then that I realized this had to be Embry.

Before I made out that realization Jake happened to slip next to me. The closeness was unbearable and it was then that I exploded.

"Why are you here? I don't want you here!! Get out! Get out! Get out!" I tried to scream as my voice began to crack. My dad seen how Jake being here affected me and even though he was still confused he did understand one thing and that was that I didn't want him here.

My dad grabbed Jake's arm and tugged on him to go. I gave Jake one last glance before looking away. For some reason he seemed hurt, but I didn't care the pain that was running through me was unbearable and from the smile that I got a glance of today with his new found love meant that he was perfectly fine.

Jake whispered something to Embry and then was gone along with my dad. My heart began to pick up speed as more tears began to fall. I missed him so much and there was nothing I could do about it and seeing him again today only made it worst.

Through my tears I seen Embry still standing there while shuffling his feet in the corner of the door way.

"I am sorry. Would you like for me to leave?" he asked while pointing to the door. Although I did feel a need to be alone, I didn't know if that would be healthy for me at the moment.

I also always wanted to meet Embry, if this is who he was. I had heard so many stories about him and even though I wished it would have been on different circumstances of us meeting it was better than never. I began to quickly wipe my tears as I tried to sit up.

"No..no..come in" I said while wincing from the severe pain that shot up through my body. Embry was standing next to me in no time helping me with my pillow.

"Thank you" I managed to say while trying to settle into the bed and ease the pain.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain seemed to get worst; it was then that I felt a familiar warming touch against my hand. My eyes flew open only to find Embry still standing there while quickly removing his hand and all the warmth.

"It's okay." I said while knowing it was only that little bit of warmth that all the La Push men had but now a harsh reminder of what I lost.

"Are you Embry?" I asked while trying to warp my mind into thinking about something else. He smiled and then proceeded to sit in the chair next to my bed.

"Yes I am. It's nice to finally meet you, although I am sorry it's under these circumstances." He said while then looking to the ground while seeming to look remorseful.

"I was thinking the same thing." I said but only in a whisper. He then looked up at me and scanned my body.

"So how bad are you banged up?" he asked and to be honest I had no idea.

"I don't know. No one explained anything yet." I said while then looking down at myself again.

"They didn't?" he asked for reassurance.

"Nope" I said while shaking my head and touching a bandage on my arm.

"I will be right back." He said while getting up and walking out the door. A few minutes later he was back with a doctor by his side. My lips actually moved up into a small smile at his kindness, but then instantly fell as it reminded me of someone else's.

Was I always going to be like this, having every little thing remind me of him? Was it always going to be this painful, because I seriously don't think I will be able to go on if it was always going to be this way?

I would have to some day pick up my pieces and move on, but how easy will that be, because as each minute ticked by I realized how damaged I really have become in these 48 hours. I tried to clear my head of everything as the doctor began to explain to me that I had some severe cuts to my chest, right arm and legs with a lot of bruising.

I couldn't help but let out a giggle that followed with hysterical laughing at the irony of all this. I not only managed to have myself shattered to pieces by Jake but also literally cut to pieces because of him. The doctor and Embry stared at me in complete shock and confusion.

"Are you okay Miss. Swan? Did you hear me when I told you that you have 298 stitches to your body and a lot of bruising?" the doctor asked. I managed to try and calm myself down as I looked back to the doctor.

"Yes I heard you." I said simply. 'I have indeed lost my mind.' I thought.

The doctor only stared at me for a moment while probably waiting for me to crack again and then proceeded with his instructions for the care of the stitches and writing me out prescriptions.

He then let me know that I would be able to leave as soon as the discharge papers were done and then he left the room leaving me with Embry who was silent through out the whole ordeal. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking and what he knew.

"I am not crazy." I whispered to him.

"I never said you were." He said while sitting back down in the chair.

"Yea but you were probably thinking it." I said.

"No I wasn't. I think that you are handling all this like anyone else would be." He admitted,

"And when you say handling all _this_, are you talking about only the accident or the fact that Jake cheated on me and then left me the night we were suppose to stay in our own house?" I blurted out and I could tell that Embry wasn't expecting that question although I could tell by his expression that he already knew what I was talking about.

"Both." Was all he said as we both fell into complete silence but then interrupted by my dad who was barreling in the room.

"Are you okay Bells? I am so sorry I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked and it was then that I wondered what Jakes excuse was that he was telling everyone but then again I didn't want to know.

"Dad I am fine but can we talk about this some other time?" I asked him.

"Of course Bella but for now how about you get some rest?" he said while fluffing the side of my pillow.

"Do you need anything?" Embry asked.

"No I am fine." I said while sinking back into the bed and before I knew it the drugs seemed to take in effect for I was running for the darkness to protect me from this torturous day.

I could feel sudden warmth throughout my body and two strong arms embracing me. I kept my eyes closed because I was scared to open them. I couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. Was Jake holding me again? Was everything that happened a dream?

I melted into the chest that I missed so much as I began to slowly open my eyes. I tried to prepare myself for the sudden wash of relief as I would see Jakes face smiling down at me, but it was then that I heard people yelling at us from behind.

"Sir, it's the hospitals policy that says that the patient has to ride in a wheel chair to the car." They said.

I felt a sudden stop while I was trying to connect the dots.

"I don't care what the hospital policy says. She has been through enough today and when she finally gets some rest you want her to wake up to follow some shit hole policy."

It was then that the dots connected and everything once again came clear to me. The pain was inevitably there welcoming me awake. I wasn't in Jake's arms like I hoped. Nothing was a dream other than that wrong accusation and these warm arms were none other than Embry's. I began to cry silently into his chest as we began to move again.

"You see what you did?" he said while continuing down the hall and ignoring the nurse altogether.

"I am sorry Bella. Your dad had to go back to work and I told him I would take you home. I was trying not to wake you-" he began to say before I interrupted him.

"It's okay." I quietly sobbed.

Embry carried me out to his car and carefully placed me in the passenger side of the car and then proceeded to the driver's side. I noticed that there were crutches and all my belongings already in the back and it was then that I felt bad about all this.

"Embry I am sorry for all this. You just got back home and I am sure you have other plans and people to see and my dad just throws this on you." I said.

"No. No problem at all. I am not leaving any time soon. Plus I volunteered to bring you home." He said while beginning to pull out of the hospital.

"You didn't have to though." I whispered.

"I know but I wanted to and it looks like you could use a friend about now."

I honestly didn't know what to say. I really didn't want to be around anyone because everything that made me, me right now was nonfunctional anymore. I couldn't understand why anybody would want to be around me at a time like this anyway. The only thing that I could process seemed like small talk, hysterical laughter, or crying and all three combined could make anyone question your sanity. Although I had already admitted that mine was gone.

We drove silently until we pulled up to my so called house. I couldn't even look at it. It felt like every moment of today was unbearable and I was glad to see that the sun was setting. I stared down at my hospital wrist band while trying to give up the courage to be able to handle the house I was going to be sleeping in tonight, when Embry interrupted me.

"You could always stay at my house tonight if you want." He suggested. I felt a sigh of relief at the thought of not having to walk in that house at all tonight, but Embry had already done too much.

"No I don't want to be a bother." I reluctantly declined although misery loves company I wasn't going to bring anyone else down with me.

"Nonsense, this is my first night in that place anyway. It would be nice to have someone else there with me. I have a spare room you can sleep in and even your own bathroom that you could use." He began to explain and without another word from me, he continued.

"Look Bella I know it has to be hard for you to stay in that house and you need some rest and I doubt you will get it in there. I know we don't know each other well but I promise to give you your space."

I had to admit he was right. I wouldn't be able to sleep at all in that house at least not a good sleep and all I wanted to do at the moment was go to sleep, so without any further consideration I agreed.

Embry hadn't lived far away and it was in no time that we were pulling into his house. My eye lids were getting the best of me as they began to close on there own and I could hardly notice anything about his home as I crutched myself inside and up the stairs of where he led me.

He quickly got me a glass of water to take some pain meds the doctor let me take home for the night before I got my prescriptions filled tomorrow and then I was laying flat in the bed. I was drained.

At this point of the day I wasn't thinking about anything other than useless things that I stared at around the room. Like the ceiling fan, the dresser and the painting of a wolf on the wall.

I continued into this drug induced haze while barely saying goodnight to Embry. I fell into the world of nothingness that I created. Or maybe it was all the drugs doing but at the moment I didn't care about anything other than the darkness that my eyelids were gifting me.

**~*~ Please Review ~*~**


	6. Chapter 6

**~*~ I am sorry it took me a few days to get up but this one is pretty long and I hope you enjoy. I want to thank everyone again for all the reviews and adds. I appreciate every single one. I want to thank my sister Augustblack who is my beta for helping me with this story. She has many stories on here as well. You should check them out, along with liljenrocks, admommy28, and tooldforthis's stories because everyone of them are awesome. You are truly missing out if you don't.~*~**

Chapter 6

Pathetic Girl

"Bella?"

"Bella are you awake?"

I was preparing myself to wake up for the day. My eyes were shut tightly and I didn't want to respond. I didn't want to wake up. I was scared to. I didn't know how much I could take and didn't want to know what the day would bring me today.

I must of convinced Embry that I was still sleeping because I then heard fading footsteps down the hall. I felt bad for not answering but I didn't want him to see how I reacted when I woke up. I was already starting to dread going to sleep and waking up anymore. Although going to sleep lets me escape into darkness, it also let me slip into what once was a blissful peace of harmony in Jakes arms, but now a horrible nightmare with Jake telling me he found his soul mate and that I was never meant to be.

I sat up slowly while feeling the full effect of my condition. I was sore all over. While rubbing my eyes and slowly letting my surroundings come in clearer I noticed a white pharmacy bag on the night stand with a glass of water.

Embry must have already got my prescriptions filled and once again my lips slowly curved up into a small smile. I didn't even know him well and he was already so generous to me. I reached over to grab the bag. I grabbed my antibiotics and pain medication and took it immediately. I lied back against my pillows again to wait for it to take in effect. For I knew that there was no way I would be able to walk like this.

While I laid there I decided to examine the damage on my body better. I was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top so the clothing wouldn't rub against the bandages. I had a long one going diagonally across my left leg, and another smaller one on my right thigh.

I could defiantly feel the longest one that went across the side of my rib and then I noticed I also had a small one on my shoulder that followed with another one on the left side of my chest, which was right above my heart.

I giggled at the irony of it again and then began to let the dam break because of it. I threw a blanket over my engraved body of slashes of pain, while letting the tears flow down my face. I knew it was coming and I didn't know how I thought I could escape it.

After an hour of this I could feel that some of the pain had subsided, although not from my heart and so I decided I would get up to thank Embry for the medicine. I slowly limped my way to the bathroom, which was so conveniently connected to the bedroom like Embry had said. I gave myself a glimpse in the mirror, which I regretted, after seeing the girl that was staring back at me.

Her hair was matted into big knots and her face was pale as a ghost with red splotches spread across her cheeks. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot from the despair she was in.

After turning away from the pathetic girl, I quickly splashed water on my face and threw the rat's nest of my hair into a messy bun. I then limped my way down the hall to find Embry. His house from what I could see of it wasn't fully unpacked.

Boxes were stacked and scattered throughout the hall and in some empty rooms. Only a few picture frames hung up on the wall that cascaded down the stairs. One was of a wolf similar to the one in the bedroom that I stayed in but the rest were pictures of what I once called family, the La Push men. My eyes couldn't help but detect the one that I didn't want to see but for some reason they were locked on the picture.

I walked slowly towards it and once I recognized it, it all came flooding back to me, because I was the one that took the photo.

_I was already having butterflies in my stomach and I couldn't understand why. This was my third date with Jake and I still felt like I was just meeting him. I could hear his rabbit pulling in and I immediately began to tug at my blouse and fluff up my hair. I couldn't believe I was acting this way over a guy already, but I couldn't help it. There was just something about Jake that made me feel so alive and special. I was already doodling his last name next to mine on notepads at work, as if I was a high school girl again. _

_Jake had pulled into the drive way and began to get out and I could already feel that my heart stopped and then took off. I tried to breathe and calm myself as he came near me, but it only grew faster. _

_"You look beautiful Bells." He said while wrapping his arms around me. I have never felt anyone as warm as him and right in that instant I could have melted into his arms, but he pulled away to fast, but because of that I was able examine him better. He was wearing a tight black shirt with light blue jeans. He recently cut off all his hair and had it fixed nicely. I had to catch my breath for I couldn't take how beautiful he was. I instinctively grabbed my camera from my bag and stepped back and snapped a picture of him._

_"Hey a little warning first. I could have at least posed for you." He laughed while rubbing his eyes because of the surprise flash.._

_"Jake you would look just as beautiful even if you were doing a head stand." I said while handing him the camera to examine for himself._

_"Actually that wasn't that bad of a picture, but there is just one thing wrong with it." He said while handing it back to me._

_"What's that?" I asked._

_"It doesn't have you in it." He replied while stealing my lips with his own._

"Bella?" Embry said while pulling me away from the memory that I missed so much. I jumped while then turning towards him.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." He said while meeting me at the middle of the stair case.

I tried to keep my eyes locked on him while avoiding the beautiful smile that hung next to me. I could tell that he noticed.

"I am sorry Bella. I could take it down. Jake had sent it to me, along with everyone else's, while I was in college so I wouldn't forget them, as if that would be possible with the never ending phone calls from everyone." He chuckled while reaching for the frame.

"No! No, don't do that. I shouldn't be here long anyway." I said.

Embry dropped his hand while looking to the ground for a moment.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked while trying to avoid awkward silence.

"It's Noon. Did you sleep okay?" he said while looking back up to me. I couldn't believe I slept in that late, but yet again it was probably from the pain meds.

"Yes I did. Thanks for letting me stay and thanks for my medicine. I can call my dad so he can pick me up soon. I don't want to bother you by being here any longer than what I have." I said.

"No. No. Bella. It was no problem. You don't have to leave yet. I don't have to work for another three day's and I can help. I am sure your dad is at work and you can stay here as long as you want." He said.

He had a point yet again. My dad was doing overtime since Steve left and now that I was out of work for a while he would be taking on even more work, but I still felt wrong about this. Embry has only been home for a day and I didn't want to be a freeloader and having him take care of me, but as I stood there thinking about my options it was only him. I had no one at the moment and probably for now on.

"Would you like something to eat?" Embry asked while avoiding my answer it seemed, but the last thing I wanted to do was eat.

"No I am not hungry but thank you. I was actually wondering if I could use your shower to get washed up." I said

"Yes defiantly. Bella make yourself at home here. Get whatever you need or I can get it for you. Your care sheets for your wounds are in your hospital bag in the room. The towels are in the bathroom closet and everything else is where they should be." He explained

"Thanks." I said while walking back up to the bedroom. I didn't know what else to say. I felt even more pathetic than before. I was now having strangers look after me. I couldn't even look after myself or go back to that house that was now all mine.

After rummaging through the hospital bag, I found the sheets of paper from the hospital. The care sheet was a few pages long and after reading it for a few minutes. I had realized that everything contained that I would need help. There was no way that I was going to have Embry bath me. So while disregarding the care sheet, I began to head to the bathroom. I stopped short though when I realized I had no clothes. Before I had my melt down I heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in." I said while limping to the bed in defeat of my lost independence.

"Sorry to bother you Bella but I figured you wouldn't have any clothes. Here is an old t shirt and here is a pair of my old sweats. They might be a little big but we could stop by the house and get some of your clothes when you feel up to it." Embry said while walking in and handing them to me. He then noticed my care sheets and picked them up.

"Thanks Embry." I said while staring down at them.

"Bella?" Embry said while looking away from the care sheets.

"I know Embry, but I can handle it on my own." I said while knowing that he must have came to the bathing section.

"Bella I wouldn't mind. Eh I mean we could…uhh…I could help you." He stuttered while seeming not to know how to word it.

"No Embry. You are already letting me stay here and I am not going to have you sponge bath me." I said while trying to stand.

"Just promise if it gets to hard you will yell for me." He asked.

"Okay, Thanks again for the clothes." I said while I hobbled back towards the bathroom.

I shut the door behind me and slowly walked towards the bathtub. After turning on the water to the right temperature and grabbing a wash clothe and towel, I began to undress slowly down to my bra and underwear.

After I was done I had to sit at the edge of the tub, because with only those basic tasks I was already in pain all over and was worn out. The tub was beginning to get full so I decided to quickly turn off the water before I took my break.

I slowly leaned over to turn it off and while doing so, I suddenly fell back while landing in the tub. The cut on my shoulder smacked off the other side while the long one across my rib hit the hot water.

As if it were an instinct reaction I screamed at the top of my lungs and before I could try to pick myself up, I was in Embry's arms.

I began to shake all over because the pain was unbearable. He carried me to the bed and laid me down and then quickly grabbed my pain pills and handed me two with a glass of water.

"Here take these. You will be needing it." he said while then taking the glass from me after I quickly took them. I laid against the bed and tried my hardest to think of anything other than the waves of pain going through me.

"Bella are you okay?" Embry asked while sitting on the bed and leaning over me. I got a whiff of his scent and took it in. It smelled so good and so i tried to pay attention to it and to him. His eyes were a dark chestnut color. He had short jet black hair and his shoulders were big and you could see the muscles flex while he held his weight next to me. He was indeed beautiful although I couldn't decide whether he was more beautiful than Jake but as soon as Jake entered my mind Embry's beautifully chiseled shoulder left it and I was then flooded with heart ache. I began to cry while still enduring the pain and failing at ignoring it.

"Bella answer me!" Embry said while being more demanding now.

"No I am not." I muttered. I wasn't and it seemed like as the minutes went by I became even more pathetic.

Embry sat up from where he was and quickly went to grab a blanket. He seemed like he was in a hurry, but before I was able to sit up, someone else entered the room. Embry was by my side in a second, tucking a blanket over my body, that I now realized was half naked.

"Embry? Bells?" I heard come from behind Embry who simply gave me a sympathetic smile and then turned to sit on the bed next to me.

And then there he was, Jake standing there in all his glory with no shirt on and his usual cut off sweats. He looked confused and yet so beautiful all at once. I couldn't understand how someone could break your heart and yet you still love them with all the little pieces.

"Jake why didn't you knock?" Embry asked him.

"When have I ever had to knock?" Jake asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Well starting now, since Bella will be staying with me so I can look after her." Embry bit back.

"Oh I see. It looks like you are taking pretty good care of her too." Jake said and I didn't even want to know what that comment was suppose to mean, but before I could say anything Embry had him out the door.

**Embry's Pov.**

"Let's go outside." I said while walking downstairs and out the front door with confused and fuming Jake behind me.

"What the fuck man. I told you to see if she is okay. Not to bring her to your house and get her in bed." Jake said before we were even outside and without thinking I brought my left fist in the air and connected it with his face.

"What was that for?" he said while rubbing the side of his face.

"Jake are you blind? I mean did you see what she looked like up there. Or couldn't you get past the fact that she was there with me and in her bra and underwear." I asked.

He didn't say anything so I continued.

"Jake she is a mess and she has no one to take care of her for now and from what I seen last night she obviously can't go in that house." I paused while examining his expression.

"I know. I know. I am sorry but...this is so confusing and hard. I mean I still love Bella and have all those feelings that I did before but this imprinting is so much stronger. Raquel and I decided to take it slow too. So it's not like its forcing us together, although it is so hard to go slow because I want all of her now. Just wait Em you will know what I mean when you imprint." He said and to tell you the truth i didn't understand anything he said.

"There is something else I have to tell you Jake." I said while trying to just get to the point.

"Okay. What's up? Is something else wrong with Bella? How bad was she injured?"

"Jake I did imprint." I said while ignoring his questions.

"You did? Why didn't you tell me? With who?" he asked. I couldn't believe he hadn't noticed, or at least hadn't caught on.

"Bella, Jake. I imprinted on Bella." I said.

Jake's face had so many emotions cross it. He was confused it looked. Then angry it seemed. Then he instantly went blank and then smiled. I should have told him in wolf form so I would have known what all that meant but instead I had to stand and wait.

"Well Congratulations Em. She is everything you could ask for."

"Have you told her yet?" he added

"No I haven't. Look at her Jake. She is still madly in love with you and to tell you the truth I don't know how she is coping especially with these injuries and you leaving her right before you guys moved in. How could you do that? Did you expect her to move in and feel at home?" I asked.

"I don't know Em. I know I messed up, but I didn't know what to do and believe me I would try to do something for her but I think anything I would do would make it worst, but if you tell her then maybe it will be easier for her."

"You mean easier for you." I said

"No. Yea. No, It would be easier for her. I mean you have to tell her at some point, Em."

"Yea well I am not going to tell her that the man she loves was never meant for her, but its okay you could be stuck with me if you want because you're my imprint. Oh and did I mention this whole time you have been around a bunch of werewolves." I bit while walking back to the door.

"Well Jake I will see you later. Leave the pieces of her with me. Don't come around here and make it worst for her or for that matter me." I added while slamming the door in his face. I didn't like to be that way with him but I couldn't handle how badly Bella was hurt and knowing it was all because of him.

I tried to calm myself down before making it to the bedroom to see Bella. Once I got to the door I could already smell the salty scent of tears. I walked through the door way to find her wiping her face with the back of her hands.

"I am sorry about that Bella." I said while going to the bed beside her. I wanted to grab her up and comfort her and give her butterfly kisses everywhere. I wanted to wipe her tears away and keep them gone forever, but from where I stand I could tell I had my work cut out for me, but it will be all worth it in the end and I hoped that the end wouldn't be to far from now because every time I looked at her, I could tell she was fading away a little more, and so was I.

"It's not your fault Embry." She said while trying to sit up and cover herself all at once.

"Yea but that doesn't mean that it still didn't hurt you to see him."

"How about we try and get you cleaned up again." I offered, before I let anymore of what just happened, sink into her more.

"You can even wear the biggest T shirt I own to cover yourself, if that will make you feel more comfortable." I added.

She gently shook her head in agreement and so I immediately ran to my bedroom to find the biggest one I had. When I returned she was sitting up with the blanket wrapped around her. I handed her the shirt and then went to the kitchen while she changed to get a big bowl. I returned to find her lying back on the bed.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked her while going to her side. The shirt covered her perfectly by falling to her knees but I couldn't help but notice her curves that shown through the thin shirt.

"No I am not. It hurts to bad for me to get up." She said. I quickly pulled my eyes away from her body. She had her hands over her eyes and I was glad that she hadn't noticed me staring.

"Well I brought a bowl up. I can wash you up from here. The meds should be kicking in soon." I said while heading to the bathroom to grab the soap and fill the bowl. I returned to find her laying across the bed, with her hair draped over the side.

"Would it be better to do my hair like this?" she asked. I sat down below her hair with the bowl in my lap.

"Perfect." I said while beginning to try and wash her hair. I never washed someone's hair before and doing it this way wasn't to easy.

"I am so sorry Embry." She said while I tried to rinse her hair.

"Quit apologizing. I told you it's no problem but right now I should be apologizing. I am not doing the greatest job at washing hair while using a bowl." I laughed and I could swear I heard a small laugh come from her, but it was immediately gone as fast as it came.

"Don't worry about conditioner. As long as its washed it will be fine." She said.

"I have some kind of leave in conditioner from when my hair was long that you could use if you want." I offered while trying to remember which box it was in.

"That would work." She said and within minutes I was done with her hair. I wrapped it in a towel and then went to change the water. I returned to find her on the side of the bed lying vertically again. I sat down at the edge and began to wash her arms and legs. I was trying to avoid the stomach area for as long as I could. It felt so good to touch her skin and the last thing I wanted to do was to make her feel uncomfortable.

"After I am done, I can change that bandage on your shoulder and rib." I offered.

"Okay Embry.." she spoke quietly while fluttering her eye lids.

"I think I am going to close my eyes and rest for a minute. The medicine feels like it is beginning to kick in." she said while closing her eyes and within minutes Bella was asleep. I finished bathing her and then changed her bandages. I had to fight every urge not to caress her or gently swipe my hand up against her beautiful stomach. I didn't care that she was sleeping. I wanted Bella to be able to trust me when she was awake and even sleeping.

After I was done I tucked her into bed and went to make her lunch. I figured she wouldn't be up to eating to much so I went for the old fashioned chicken soup. I could hear her moving around in the bed after a while and decided it was the best time to bring up the food. I had a tray set up with a bowl of soup and crackers, with a bottle of water. I wanted to go pick some flowers and stick them with it but I fought that urge as well. I knew that right now Bella didn't need me to try and swoop her off her feet. No she needed a friend and maybe even a shoulder to cry on but more importantly she needed someone she could count on and trust to be there and not leave and I was going to do anything in my power to do so.

I will put her back together again.

**~*~Please Review~*~**


	7. Chapter 7

**~*~Thanks for all the reviews and adds. They mean alot to me. I want to also thank Jen for helping me with this chapter. Also if you haven't checked out these authors than you should. Augustblack, liljenrocks, toooldforthis,admommy28. You missing out if you haven't~*~**

**Chapter 7**

**Stupid Girl**

I lay out against the icy doctor's table while holding Embry's hand. It has been two weeks and I was finally able to have my stitches removed. In a way I was saddened to think they wouldn't be there anymore. They were the only thing holding me together and today I was going to have to do it on my own.

Most of my wounds had healed but the one in my heart was still a gaping hole. Although it is getting better to sleep at night, I still shivered before my eye lids shut. Although I was able to walk, I still felt the loneliness with every step. Although I was able to have a conversation, I still had my mind on him. It seems like it is a never ending cycle of remembrance of what I lost.

I was only back to the house twice to get a few belongings of mine in these past two weeks and I begrudgingly agreed to stay with Embry and to tell you the truth I am happy that I did. He has helped me with more than I could have asked him for and was slowly becoming my best friend.

At first I was a little guarded by him, but as the days went by and the loneliness settled in even more, sitting down and watching TV with him was comforting and so that became our night routine.

Although the mornings were my worst while he was at work, for being alone was still not healthy for me, I was beginning to be able to cope with it until he returned.

Occasionally, I would get a visit from my father for lunch, but it wasn't the same as it was with being with Embry. With Embry, I felt comfortable enough to break down in front of him for I knew he would be able to talk me back up. He always found a way to keep me out of the dark place and for that reason alone I was grateful to have him in my life.

I squeezed his hand harder as the doctor tried to get the last two on my ribs. After a few more pinches and jerks, he was done. I sat up and slowly walked towards the full length mirror. I had a sports bra and a pair of shorts on and as I got closer, my 5 slashes became even more visible. I could hear the doctor behind me beginning to explain scar tissue, but all I could hear was permanent. I will always have these scars and no matter how light they will get, they will always be a constant reminder of the day Raquel stood in my place.

A single tear fell down my face and I couldn't help but notice Embry step closer to me. He seemed to be like my protector. Trying to protect me from any more hurt than what I already had, but he couldn't protect me forever and I shouldn't expect him too. I have to stand up and dust myself off and start anew, myself. I had to clean myself of this.

Today the stitches were removed and I was still in one piece without them. That there showed me that a few stitches were all I needed and from there on I would be able to heal.

After giving my thanks and leaving the doctor's, I felt like a whole new person. I felt like there was hope and I could see the grass on the other side and it sure looked soft. I wanted to run for it but I knew it would take me a while to get there, but it was worth it from where I stood.

The drive home I began to make a list of things that I had to do and as we pulled into the drive I was all for sharing them with my new best friend.

"Embry?" I said while he turned off the engine.

"Yes, Bella?" He said while turning to face me.

"I want to sell the house!" I blurted while anxiously waiting to hear his opinion.

"Okay, then," he said.

"Will you help me?" I asked, while biting my lip and hoping that he would accept.

"Of course, Bella," he said, while grabbing my hand. "I also think that it's a good idea that you do this." I couldn't help but smile, it felt so good to not have to do this all alone.

"Will you also help me find a house?" I asked.

"Well, let's first try and sell the one you have," he said, while also smiling brightly.

We made our way into his house and then directly to the Internet to find a good Realtor close by. After a few suggestions, we picked one and Embry called for me. After a few disagreements on scheduling, we were booked for this Friday to have a meeting with them.

I was so excited to be able to rid myself of that house that I instantly began to bake a cake to celebrate. I decided I would treat myself every time I got closer to healing for it meant that I was becoming me again and that was enough to celebrate.

It felt like the screaming inside was slowly coming out into a smile and although it was only a cover up for now. I couldn't help but smile a real smile to think that I might be able to get through this. That the pain will slowly fade away and although that meant Jake would too, it was enough because I was going to be alone either way I went.

While I put the cake in the oven I decide against my better judgment and wall that I was building that I would call Jake. I wanted to invite him over to discuss the house. I knew I didn't want all the money out of it for it was partly Jake's as well.

I dialed the number five times before I let it ring and following that was a beautiful voice that I hadn't recognized since it wasn't the husky or raspy voice I was used to answering it. "Hello" rang through my ears 3 times before I could respond for I was responding to what had to be Raquel.

"Hello," I was finally able to say. The other end fell silent as I stood there shaking. I began to question myself on whether or not I was ready for this. I then felt warmth against my shoulders as the trembling began to fade and it was then that I was able to speak again.

"May I speak to Jake, please?" I said, as I turned towards the comfort behind me because I knew I needed it for what I was putting myself through next.

"Sure, one second," she said quietly.

I waited for what seemed like 2 seconds before Jake picked up the phone.

"Bella?" he said. I froze for a second while trying to remember what I even called him for, as his sweet voice kissed my ears.

"Jake…um…I was wondering if you could come over tonight. I have decided to sell the house and I wanted to discuss it with you." I quickly said in one breath.

"Sure, sure. I can be over around 7. Is that okay?" he asked.

"That would be great. See you at 7." I said and then quickly hung up the phone so I didn't have to bear the unfamiliar goodbye that we were bound to have.

"Thanks Embry." I said while then turning towards the kitchen. I figured to keep my mind off, of what I had just done and will endure, I would make us dinner.

"No problem Bella, but are you sure your up for this?" he asked which made my stomach sink. I knew this would be a bad idea and for Embry to question it meant that it probably was, but I have discovered today that I could be stronger than what I have let myself become.

"I am not sure Embry, but I am going to start dinner. Anything you have in mind?" I asked while heading straight for the pots and pans. I had to get started as fast as I could before I let myself go that far into thought.

"I have something in mind. I am sure you want to be busy till 7 so how about we go all out?" he asked while smirking at me. He always found a way to make everything dreadful seem and feel insignificant.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked while watching him now dig in a cabinet. He then turned to plop a bag of potatoes in front of me.

"Why don't you peel these and get a pot of water boiling while I go fetch us a turkey." He said and I couldn't help but giggle. It was a very good idea. I would have a lot to prepare and cook within these 5 hours and that is just what I needed.

"Sounds like a plan." I said while grabbing a peeler out of the drawer.

Embry left within minutes and I was already on my fourth potato. I was on a roll. I had to be.

I hummed quietly while quickly reaching the end of the bag when Embry walked back through the door with a few grocery bags.

It wasn't any longer after that, that Embry and I had a 5 course meal prepared and a juicy turkey in the oven. We both plopped down on the couch while waiting. I only had 45 minutes to finish up with the turkey and talk Embry's ear off, which he never seemed to be bothered by, while avoiding the inevitable knock at the door.

The house had the overwhelming smell of Thanksgiving and I could hear my stomach already growling. It all smelt so good and I couldn't wait to eat it, but as the minutes ticked on I didn't know if I was able eat a thing with the thought of Jake being near.

I helped Embry as he began to slice the turkey but it was then that I heard a knock at the door. I quickly looked to Embry.

"I will get it," Embry said while laying down the knife and heading towards the door.

I heard hushed whispers while grabbing a few plates and heading towards the table that Jake was now beginning to sit at. I handed out the plates and sat in front of him.

When around Jake I always had butterflies, but now at the moment I had bees it seemed and they were stinging the hell out of me. I was playing a tug a war with my heart. I thought I was standing my ground but all my legs wanted to do was run. Run home where they thought they belonged, which was in Jake's arms. I could tell my heart was racing and I slowly realized that I wasn't moving but that I was shaking as I sat in front of the man that I loved. With all the strength I had I stood up. I looked to Embry and then back to Jake.

"I am sorry. I thought I could do this. But I…I can't" I said before bounding off towards my bedroom.

Why did I build my life around someone? Why did I give myself to someone? When in the end my life would revolve around nobody while also fighting to get myself back.

Stupid girl.

Stupid girl.

That is what I am.

I felt like I had so much willpower this morning, and instead of the night ending with some victory, it ended in defeat as I lay against my tear stained pillows and drifted into hopelessness.

**~*~Please Review~*~**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**"Not Alone"**

_~*~First off I want to tell everyone sorry. I recently moved in September and I am yet to have internet hooked up in my house. It is driving me crazy. I really miss writing and posting and reading my favorite stories, but I should have it soon. If it wasn't for my sister Augustblack this chapter wouldn't have been able to be posted. So thanks Ashley and like I said sorry for the inconvenience. -Zuzak~*~_

**Bella's Pov**

The sun poured into my window around 5 in the morning. I laid there while watching the shades of color transform through the sky. I awoke early in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep. I couldn't help but think that my life has some how turned into a pathetic one and I wasn't ready to accept that, but it has. Maybe seeing Jake wasn't a good idea, but that doesn't mean that I can't start over else where. I couldn't be his friend right now and that was for sure, but maybe in time.

I slipped out of my bed and headed towards the bathroom in hopes to start my day out well. I showered, shaved and did the works to make me feel good. I let my hair down and added some make up but made it a natural look. I picked out my favorite black pants and slipped on my uniform for work.

Yes, work would be a great step into a normal life without tissues and rocky road ice cream.

I tip toed down stairs to make a pot of coffee before I headed out. The smell of coffee was intoxicating. I had a cup ready and waiting for the last drip to fall before I quickly poured me a cup. I had already called Charlie to let him know that I needed a ride to work.

I didn't see a trace of Embry being up yet so I searched for a pen and paper to scribble down a note for him, but before I could add the A to my name, Embry rounded the corner in his boxers. A pang, shot through my heart as I raked over his exposed body. I didn't know if it was because he resembled Jake so much or if it was because it felt so wrong to look at him this way. Embry seemed just as shocked to see me as I did him.

"Do you want a cup of coffee I just made it?" I asked while breaking the silence and awkwardness.

"Uh..Sure. Are you headed to work today?" he asked me while rubbing his eyes and settling on the bar stool at the island.

"Yes I am. I figured it was time to go. You know? And I am so sorry about last night Em-" I said before Embry cut me off.

"No Bella that is fine. I knew it was going to be hard on you." He said while I finished pouring his cup of coffee.

"You look really-"Embry began to say before a loud horn blared outside.

"Shit… I will see you after work?" I said and barely heard his answer before I bounded out the door.

**Embry's Pov**

It was getting harder and harder everyday to hold back the imprint urge to hold Bella in my arms. Especially last night as she bounded from the kitchen to her bedroom and never returned. I had to sit across from the person that caused it while my feet were planted to where I was. I heard her sobs for the next hour as I ate our dinner and talked to Jake about the house. I didn't want to but I seen in his face the pain as every sob got harder and I enjoyed knowing that it hurt him as well. So I offered desert as well.

I woke up early and I could hear Bella down in the kitchen. The smell of coffee lingered in my bedroom and got me out of bed. I slowly walked down to the kitchen to prepare myself for what condition Bella might be in, but as I rounded the corner I froze. She had a glow to her and her hair was let down and as she moved from side to side of the counter the smell of her shampoo locked into my nose. Her cheeks were a light pink and her lips shined and although she had her uniform on, I had never seen Bella dressed up for a day. It was stimulating and new and I loved it. It gave me hope that she could heal from all this and some day-maybe learn to love me.

"Do you want a cup of coffee I just made it?" she asked while breaking the silence and awkwardness.

"Uh..Sure. Are you headed to work today?" I asked while rubbing my eyes and trying to remain calm.

"Yes I am. I figured it was time to go. You know? And I am so sorry about last night Embry-" she began to say before I cut her off.

"No Bella that is fine. I knew it was going to be hard on you." I said while watching her pour me a cup of coffee. She was indeed the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

"You look really-" I tried to say before a loud horn from outside interrupted me.

"Shit… I will see you after work?" she said and before I knew it she was gone.

Her scent lingered with me for a short while before I moved from where she left me and started my day as well.

**Bella's Pov**

From the time I got into Charlie's cruiser to the time I got out he would glance at me with this worried look that irritated me, because it meant that nothing was going to go back to normal easily, well lets face it nothing was going to go back to normal, but all I was asking for was for some stability in my life again and having worried glances thrown at you for twenty minutes didn't help.

I was welcomed back to work smoothly. Nobody asked me how I was doing about the whole Jake situation instead there questions were more towards the accident and I answered them as casually as I could before heading to my desk.

It didn't seem to busy today and so I caught up on some paperwork for my father and tried not to think, but as the clock on the wall ticked so did the little pictures in my head that wanted so badly to be relived.

So I gave up and leaned back in my chair while taking a deep breath. I was going to face the memories sooner or later. Right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I was closing up and was the last one at the office. Posting post it notes to the desk for reminders for tomorrow and then heading to clean the coffee pot out, but before I could grab the handle warm hands grabbed my waist. I didn't move for I knew whose hands they were. You couldn't not know the feel of Jake's warm rough but yet smooth hands. I stood there frozen while enjoying his hands trailing slowly across my lower stomach. He then pulled me into him. I laid my head back against his chest and relaxed for the first time today. We didn't speak because Jake and I didn't have to. We could lie there for hours in bed and simply touch each other softly and we knew what we were both thinking. After a few moments, I turned into him. He pressed his warm lips against my forehead and then trailed down my nose to my lips and before I knew it he lifted me up onto the counter next to the untouched coffee pot. Every movement was slow and tender. Our bodies were interlocked with each others as if we were puzzle pieces and fitted together. Our breathing was getting heavier as our kisses went deeper and I didn't care that I was on the counter that my dad poured his coffee in the morning. I didn't care that someone might walk in because this was the moment I waited for all day at work, to be in Jake's arms._

_It was after we made passionate love when he spoke. He looked me deep in my eyes with my legs still wrapped around him and trails of sweat were making there way down his back. He then pressed his forehead against mine._

_"I love you, Bells. I love you so much." He said._

_"I love you too Jake."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bella!" I heard my dad yell while making me jump instantly.

"Sorry Charlie." I said while wiping the tear I felt escape down my cheek before he could notice.

"Are you okay? I was trying to get your attention for 5 minutes now." He said.

"I am sorry I was just thinking that's all." I said while now shuffling the paper at the desk, trying to get myself into the work zone again.

"Why don't you go get us a cup of coffee? Step away from the desk for a little bit. I told you, you didn't have to start back here just yet. I could give you more time." He said.

"Charlie I don't need no more time. I am ready and time wouldn't change anything anyway." I said before walking off into the kitchen where I absolutely didn't want to be, to grab him a cup of coffee.

The remainder of the day didn't get much better. Every once in awhile a memory would escape but before I could block most of them the telephone did it for me. So when the clock made its last tick to 5 o clock I was more than happy to get up and finish cleaning my desk and post my post it notes everywhere. It was when I had to clean the coffee pot that I tried to not wish that his hands would be there. So instead I quickly walked in the room and began thinking about Starbucks and how maybe everyone should buy there own coffee for now on. I know it was selfish thinking but it helped for the mean time. I then stuck the clean pot in the maker and turned to grab my coat and ignore the pain in my heart. I was alone and this was how it was going to be for now on. This is something I have to get used to. Jake wasn't working late. He wasn't going to sneak by tomorrow. He was never coming back. As I slipped my coat on it was then that I noticed the figure standing there in the door way.

"How dare you fucking come here." I immediately said before I could declare who it really was and when the figure stepped into the room heat immediately flushed my cheeks.

"I am so sorry Embry. I thought…I thought.." I began to stammer.

"You thought I was someone else?" he finished for me. He looked sad though as the words came out of his mouth.

"I am sorry. Really I am." I said.

"No I shouldn't have snuck up on you. I thought you heard me come in. I was knocking for a little bit but I seen the lights on from the outside so I just came in." he said.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No I was just wondering if you would rather eat out tonight instead of cooking. I figured you had a long day back at work, that maybe having food made for us would be better." He said while returning the smile I was so familiar with appears back on his face. Embry always knew what would be better for me and a steak and baked potato sounded so good to me right now and maybe later some rocky road ice cream as well. I smiled and then grabbed my keys.

"Sounds like a brilliant plan." I said while walking out the door with him. I locked the door and then made my way to his car. All the while thanking god I didn't have to ask dad to take me home and have the worried glances for another twenty minutes. I defiantly needed a new vehicle.

"Bella I was thinking maybe I could take you to work until you get your own car, so you wouldn't have to drive to work with your dad. That's if you would want to." He said while starting the engine.

I began to laugh at the coincidences of how Embry made my life better.

"Embry?" I asked while trying to stop laughing.

"Yeah?" he said while now looking at me as if I lost my mind.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" I said while giggling again. He didn't say anything. He actually didn't even look at me and this confused me. Did I say something wrong?

After a few moments he spoke again.

"No." and that was all he said.

"Well I do. I don't know what I would have done without you and yes I would love not to drive to work with my dad again." I said while settling back in my seat and began to stare out the window.

"No problem." He said and then I could have sworn he whispered something but I ignored it while thinking maybe he was talking about the other cars that were flying past us.

~*~

I got to eat my baked potato and steak and when Embry and I got home I quickly got two big bowls of rocky road ice cream. We sat there for awhile eating ice cream and watching "That 70's show." I began to yawn and that's when Embry turned towards me.

"You looked nice today by the way. Are you feeling any better?" he asked and his question took me by surprise. Embry never spoke first about anything that has gone on with me only when I was the one to bring it up first.

"Actually I was thinking today that maybe I could get through all this easier than I thought. Well it isn't easier but it's not impossible." I explained the best way that I could.

"That's good. I am happy for you." He said while now turning back to the T.V.

"Thanks I am happy for me to, but I am sure you're happier that you don't have a heartbroken lunatic that would cry at a drop of a dime moping around here." I laughed.

He laughed as well.

"No I am happy I don't but not for reasons of my own only that you don't have to be her anymore. I am sure it was scary to you that you felt those feelings. They are not fun feelings." He said and it warmed my heart a little of how he worded that. How concerned he was.

"No it wasn't. Really Embry thanks for everything." I said.

"No problem." He said while lifting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into him. I nestled my head against his chest and began watching Fez getting caught by Donna hiding in her room.

Although Jake wasn't working late and was never coming back, I was wrong about one thing I wasn't alone. I do have Embry now and yea I don't have him like I did Jake but it was enough for me. Actually it was exactly what I needed. I had a friend and I wasn't alone.

I pondered over that while slowly without noticing it happening I fell asleep against Embry's chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"**Hard Truth"**

_~*~ Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. I am happy that I have been able to post some of my chapters for you. I hope you enjoy. ~*~_

"_Everything Changes. Everyone Changes, continually. We are only who we are for the moment and then we move forward. Try to enjoy life and the people it brings you. Because they won't be the same the next time you see them." _

–_aowilson "The Little Shit" story for sob contest. –Jake_

3 Weeks Later….

Time passes and for some it passes by faster than for others. Time doesn't care about anything that holds in the future for you or from the past. It won't tick backwards to protect a broken heart and it won't go faster for the hard times to go away, yet we argue about time all the time. We say we don't have enough or that we have too much. When actually we have just enough, it just depends on how we use it.

~*~

It is Friday night and Embry has decided to invite some of the guys (excluding Jake) over for a football game. It has been almost a month since he has moved back and he has yet been able to invite them over and I knew that was because of me.

So when Embry asked me if I minded that they came, I was more than happy to help him out with getting the food ready for them. I felt so guilty for taking up so much of his time, when he just got back home.

I was happy that the guys were coming, yet scared to death to see them again. In the past three weeks I have been able to avoid everybody from La Push and I was a little worried about how I would feel when I seen them again. These were the same people that Jake hung out with and the same people that became family to me. I didn't know if they still liked me or not, nor did I know how they would take me living with Embry.

~*~

It was 6:30 and the guys were on there way over. I decided to make a few appetizers of potatoes boats and chips and home-made dip and a few other things that came to my mind.

I was finishing up everything when Jared, Paul, Seth, and Leah walked in. I tried to be as casual as possible and yet I froze at the sight of them. I wasn't expecting Leah or Seth to be here.

Over the years Seth has almost become a little brother to me, yet Leah seemed to despise me. I had never done anything to her to make her feel that way about me but she did and so I avoided at all cost to have to be around her.

It was Seth that spoke to me first.

"Hey Bella! How have you been? I haven't got to see you in awhile." He said while walking over to hug me. I hugged him back and tried not to let the tear escape from my eyes. It felt good to see him again.

"Hey Seth. I have been good. How have you been? It looks like you grew another foot. How is that possible?" I said while backing away from him to get a better look. He indeed grew but I expected it since I seen most the La Push boys go through this remarkable growth spurt.

"He still isn't as big as me." Leah chimed in, while also punching Seth's arm. I also couldn't help but notice Leah's change throughout the years. She was almost as big as the boys yet no other girl on the reservation grew the same as her.

"Something smells good." Leah said and I couldn't help but wonder why she was talking to me. She never talked to me unless she had to.

"Well foods done if anyone wants it, just grab it." I said and before I knew it the table was surrounded.

~*~

The night ended up being a good one. It was nice to be in their company again, it was even nice to be around Leah. She ended up talking to me as if she always has and I ended up not questioning it since I didn't want to ruin it. It was nice not having to avoid someone that seemed to hate you for no reason.

It was when they left that I decided that I would ask Embry about how she acted with me tonight.

"Well that was fun." He said while helping me pick up the kitchen.

"Yea it was, but what was with Leah?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well she never talked to me before. She seemed to hate me." I explained.

"Really? She seemed nice to you tonight." He said and it was then that I realized that Embry hadn't been around before.

"That's what I mean. I don't understand it." I said while beginning to wash the dishes. Embry stopped what he was doing and then looked to me.

"Have you ever heard about the story between Sam and Leah?" he asked.

"I knew they dated before." I answered.

"See Bella, Leah and Sam were the couple that everyone talked about. The picture perfect one. Everyone was sure that they were going to be married. Hell, I was excited about the bachelors party that I knew we would be having soon." He said while pausing.

"But then one day Leah's cousin Emily came in to visit her and one thing lead to another and Sam eventually broke up with Leah and started dating Emily." He said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Sadly I am. Leah has been through the ringer and maybe she just knows how your feeling and doesn't want to give you a hard time. Be thankful because she isn't like that to, to many people." He said and I suddenly felt sorry for Leah. I never heard the full story behind her and Sam and never thought it was my business to ask. I also felt a sudden hate for Sam. How could he do that to her and how could Emily do that to her cousin?

"That's sad." Was all I could say.

"Yea it is." Embry said.

We didn't say anything else as we finished washing the dishes. I couldn't help but think about what he said about Leah and then that lead to me thinking about me and Jake. I would be lying if I said that I still didn't miss him, but it isn't as hard for me to know he isn't there.

I was beginning to fill my days of hanging out with Embry and trying to avoid the thoughts of Jake. I also stayed busy at work and falling into the routine of no warm hands around my waist but instead Embry picking me up for a friendly ride home. Everything seemed to fall into place again and I was slowly putting pieces of me back together.

After we finished cleaning I told Embry goodnight and headed for bed. Although I was off tomorrow I was tired and didn't feel like staying up. No longer after my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

~*~

My morning started out great. I made Embry breakfast before he headed off to work and than I decided to run a warm bath. Afterwards, I laid out across the couch and began to watch the early morning shows.

It was around 1, that I got a knock at the door, which happened to be Billy. I was surprised to see him because I haven't seen him since the day I seen Raquel with him and I still didn't know how I felt about all of that.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if I could come in and talk to you for a minute." He said so casually as if nothing has changed. This visit with Billy was going to be different for I wasn't a moping zombie anymore and I also felt betrayed by him.

"Okay." I said while letting him into the house. After we got seated in the living room, we became silent. I didn't know what to say to him and he acted as if he didn't know where to begin.

"Well Bella, I have to say I think you look a lot better than the last time I seen you and you don't know how happy that makes me." He began. I sat silent still while unable to form words into how I felt.

"You know I didn't know if you were going to make it through all this." He said again while pausing to see if I would say something, which I didn't.

"Jake is still moping around." He quietly added, as if not sure on whether to say it.

I laughed for a few seconds before I was able to say something.

"Why would he be moping?" I finally asked.

Billy looked to me as if he was scared. As if he opened a can of worms but yet did it on purpose.

"Why Bella he still loves you." He said.

I didn't know what to say and I couldn't believe he just said that. I couldn't believe he believed that.

"Oh yea… I know. I seen it in the way he left me and held that girl in his arms." I bit.

"Now Bella, there is no need for that. I didn't come to fight." He said while now looking down to his hands, not wanting to meet my eye.

"Oh well if you don't mind me asking what did you come here to talk to me about?" I asked while now crossing my arms and sitting up straight. I had my guard up and locked tightly. It was my new survival technique. There was no way I was going to go as low as I was again.

"Bella have you ever heard the legends of the Quilette's. My ancestors?" he asked while avoiding my question all together.

"Yes." I answered bitterly.

"Well I think there is something you should know." He said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"They are true." He said while now staring me in the eyes. It took me a few minutes to try and remember the legends of the Quillette's and when I had, it took me a few more seconds to realize that he was trying to tell me that they were real.

"What are you trying to say Billy?" I asked while now being utterly confused.

"Bella Werewolves and Vampires exist. I don't know how to be blunter than that. I don't know how to make you believe me other than to straight out tell you the truth about everything. I told them you should have known along time ago before anyone got hurt. But no, nobody wants to listen to an old man like me. They think they know what's for the best." He then paused.

I didn't know if he was still talking to me or to himself now. All I knew was that there was something that they were all hiding.

"Listen Bella and listen well, because we don't have much time. I think you should know because I am sick of seeing you guys hurt like this….."

That was how he began his story of how Jake and all the other remarkably growth spurted men of La Push were werewolves and how the cryptic Cullen's were vampires. I seriously thought he was going mad and was losing it. I thought about calling Embry to come help me with him, but it was the look in his eyes that made me believe him. As hard as it was to believe the words his eyes were telling the truth. I have never known Billy to make tall tales and I didn't know why he would start now.

"Do you believe me Bella?" He asked after telling me.

"I don't think I couldn't believe you but Billy you understand how crazy that sounds right?" I said

"Yes I do but Bella there is more." He said while now looking down to his hands.

He finished by telling me about imprinting and what that means. A single tear fell down my face as I realized where this story was heading.

"You see Bella, imprinting was said to be rare and when you and Jake started dating no one had imprinted but Sam, who ended up imprinting on Emily. He thought he was safe, but then as the months past Jared had imprinted on Kim and then Quil on Claire. Jake began to feel scared that it would happen to him because he loved you so much. He didn't want to imprint. He only wanted you. He also hoped that some day maybe he would eventually imprint on you, but then he ran into Raquel and everything changed. He was devastated the night it happened to him. I had to sit up with him for hours." He then paused and looked to me. Tears were streaming down my face. It was hard for me to take this all in. Soul-mates and imprinting. Vampires and werewolves. It was all too crazy.

"I am sorry Bella. I truly am. All of this seems not fair but it is how it was all suppose to happen. It was destiny Bella." He said while shaking his head and then reached for my hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know." I answered while staring blankly onto the wall.

"Well Bella like I said I can't stay much longer. No one knows I am here telling you this. I had Sue drop me off to see you for a few minutes. I just couldn't take you not knowing all of this any longer. Your family Bella and you always will be." He said.

"Thanks for telling me though. I appreciate it. Do you need me to call Sue for you?" I asked while trying to gain my composure again.

"Yes please, but Bella before you do so. There is one more thing you should know." He said while wheeling his wheel chair closer to me.

"Okay what is it?" I asked while not knowing if I wanted to know.

"It's not my place to tell you Bella. Ask Embry." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ask Embry Bella." He said again and then began to wheel himself into the kitchen towards the phone.

I followed him and began to call Sue. I didn't ask again instead I took his word for it.

Billy gave me a hug goodbye and asked me to call him soon before he left.

He brought me into a world I never heard of and then left me with questions and no answers. I sat on the front porch in a daze. How could this all be true? Am I dreaming? I didn't know what to think. Instead I just let the feelings that I was feeling flood me. I felt not good enough. I felt betrayed by everyone including Embry. I felt like I was dumb for not noticing before.

It was seeing Embry's car pull in the drive that snapped me out of it.

**Embry's pov**

It was a long day at work and I was more than happy to go home and be with Bella. Each day was beginning to be better and better with her. She was healing and it was enjoyable to watch it happen. I was falling in love with her more and more everyday which I thought was impossible and her touch and scent became almost unbearable at times, but it was what I yearned for.

When I pulled into the drive, every thought I had in my mind changed because straight ahead I seen was the image of Bella that I never wanted to see again. She sat on the porch with her knees to her chest and her arms around them tightly. Her face was pale and I could smell the salty scent of tears that I could see streaming down her face. I was out of the car in seconds.

"Bella what happened?" I asked while running to her. I stopped short in front of her as she glared at me.

"So I heard you're a wolf and I was also told there is something you need to tell me."

My heart began to pound...as I took in what she was telling me and as I took in the face that my Bella was giving me.

I sat down on the chair next to her and inhaled deeply. The hard truth was out and I had explaining to do…

_~*~ I hope everyone liked it. It was a major stepping stone in this story and I hope I wrote it good enough. Please Review.~*~_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**"Imprint"**

_~*~ I am so happy everyone liked my last chapter. I am also happy I am able to share them with you finally. I really enjoyed writing this chapter although I was worried about how it would all turn out, but I am confident that you will like it. ~*~_

**Embry's Pov**

I couldn't look her in the eyes. I sat there in silence before I was able to say something. She waited patiently next to me before I said a thing.

I still couldn't believe she knew and I really wanted to know who had the nerve to tell her without talking to me first.

"Who told you?" I was finally able to ask.

"Well it sure as hell wasn't Jake or you." She bit which stung my heart to know she was mad at me.

"It was Billy…" she finally said while this time sounding more defeated than mad.

"Embry tell me this is all a prank on me. Please." She added while now putting her face into her hand.

"No it's all true Bella." I said while putting my face into my hands as well.

"Well what is this that Billy says is not his place to tell me?" she finally asked. I was trying to avoid this question. I didn't want to tell her. Not like this. Not when she felt betrayed by me.

"Do we really have to go through this now?" I asked. I then looked towards her. Her face was enveloped with sadness but not like before. This face has already witnessed the sharp pains from someone before and I didn't want to add anymore to it.

"Go through what Embry? It cant be anything worst than my ex boyfriend and my new best friend being werewolves this whole time and oh there is this thing that ties you guys down to one certain girl and it don't matter if you already have a girlfriend." She said while fading out towards the end into a whisper.

I knew she wasn't going to like the whole idea of imprinting once she found out what it has done to her life. So how do I tell her that I imprinted on her? How will she feel about that? I knew for certain it wasn't going to make her fall madly in love with me.

"I have imprinted." I blurted out. She froze next to me while waiting for me to finish. I didn't want to though.

I then turned and faced her while also grabbing her hand and holding it with mine. I wanted to touch her one last time before she thought any different about me.

"I imprinted on you, the first day I met you in the hospital." I said slowly while watching the expression on her face change so many times that I wasn't sure how she took it.

She then slowly torn her hand from mine and got up without looking at me. She then walked in the house and left me there.  
I followed her inside and up to her bedroom where I found her packing a bag.

"You're leaving? You don't have to do that Bella. I could go, if that's what you want." I said while standing in the doorway. My heart was beating so fast that I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't wrap my head around how fast my day changed.

"No Embry I have used you to much and I think its time for me to leave." She said while not looking at me.

"You haven't used me at all. I was more than happy to let you stay here." I said while knowing that I was fighting a losing battle here.

"Yea because I am your imprint." She said while pausing for a moment to look at me.

Her brown eyes melted into my skin. She seemed torn between her feelings for me. I could see that clearly but that didn't help matters it only made it worst.

"If you had never imprinted on me, would you have let me live with you?" she asked.

"Yes I would have, Bella. I helped Leah." I said and I knew throwing Leah in would be a long shot but I went for it.

"Embry, I can't take all this in right now. I am so confused. I am so mad. I am so hurt. I am soo…" she said while stopping and sitting down on the bed. I could tell she was on the verge of breaking down but was trying desperately to stop it from happening.

I got brave and decided to sit next to her. Not close, not close at all. I could feel the electricity between us and it was so strong that my pinky twitched on my lap. My hand wanted so badly to reach for her but I didn't. I knew this was all going to be hard and I knew that it would come one day. I just wished that I would have seen it coming.

"I am so sorry." I whispered as I heard her begin to sob. She then did the unexpected and let her head fall into my lap. I slowly moved my hand to her face and began to move her beautiful hair away from her even more beautiful face. She didn't seem to mind and so I got brave again and pulled her up onto my chest and then leaned back on the bed. We laid there for a few minutes in silence as she cried into my chest.

I didn't know what to say to her and so as each sob got harder I kept telling her how sorry I was. She still didn't say a word and I didn't expect her to, but I could have killed to know what she was thinking.

After awhile her sobs became quiet and then she suddenly got up and went for her bag.

"Embry I have to go for a ride. I have to get out of here for awhile." She said while standing in front of me with her bag in hand. Her bottom lip trembled and her left eyebrow arched. Her eyes and cheeks were red and I couldn't do anything to make her feel better this time. I couldn't do anything at all. All I could do was wait for her and see what she wanted to do and at the moment she wanted to leave.

"Okay. Um..Do you want me to go with you or do you want to use my car. Or do you.." I began to say before she interrupted me.

"Would you care if I used your car? I won't be long." She said and I couldn't help but look down to her bag in her hand. She happened to notice and then let the bag fall from her hands. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't relieved to see her do that.

"No... No I don't care. Take your time." I said while walking towards her and handing her my keys. I inhaled sharply as my fingertips slid across her palm as the keys fell.

"Thanks I will see you later tonight." She said while now walking towards the door and then down the steps to the front porch. I instinctively followed behind her while desperately wanting to go with her.

"Bella." I called out as she reached for the car door. She looked up at me with the same heartbreaking face.

"Be careful and I am really sorry." I said.

"I will and Embry?"

"Yea?"

"Quit apologizing, because it's not your fault." She said and then she was gone. She was in the car and backing out before I could say a thing. I watched as she drove away and I clung to every last minute I had with her and then I clung even harder to the memory of her this past week. How her lips curved into a smile and it didn't seem so forced. How she would sigh happily as she curled up onto the couch next to me to watch our favorite shows. I couldn't help but panic that I wouldn't get any of that back. Sure she said that she would be back but how would she be when she did return. Would she feel weird to be around me as if I was some crazed dog? Would she act as if nothing happened? I doubted the last one but I didn't know what to think.

How did this all happen?

Billy….

It was then that I remembered how this all came about. Billy Black. The man I grew up to think of as a father of my own. I immediately ran for the woods and stripped while putting my clothes in my mouth and leaving my shoes behind. I transformed in a blink of an eye and was headed to Jake's.

**Bella's Pov**

I began to drive to no where and ended up in front of First Beach. I didn't know where to go. I had no one to go to. I couldn't go to Charlie's like this. So instead of going anywhere else, I sat there. I tried to wrap my head around everything and couldn't. I tried to be mad at Embry and couldn't. I tried to be mad at Jake and everyone else but couldn't. All I could do was feel extremely sad.

I thought about everything that has happened in this past month and then began to laugh at how dramatic it has turned into. Werewolves? I pinched myself just to see if this was all a dream and closed my eyes. Only to open them and find myself sitting in Embry's car and a throbbing pain in my arm from the pinch that didn't work.

I couldn't cry anymore than I had and when the verge began I couldn't help but want Embry. But what does this all mean now? Although Billy had explained to me about imprinting I was still a little fuzzy about the information he gave since I didn't want to hear about it. No I didn't want to hear that Jake wasn't my soul mate and at the time I didn't know I had one and even though I know that I have one now it didn't change how I felt about Jake or how I felt about Embry.

It was then that Leah popped into my mind. I don't know from where but she did and even though she was nice to me last night I didn't know how she would react to seeing me today but I didn't care. She would be the best person to go to at the moment and I had no one else.

I slowly made my way to Sue's only to find my dads cruiser in the drive way. I panicked and didn't know what to do. So I backed out and headed towards the other way. I was a few houses down when I seen Leah running after me. I began to slow to let her catch up to me. She didn't say a word instead she jumped into the passenger seat.

We didn't say anything as I began to drive to no where again. It was when I reached First Beach again that I realized I kept instinctively coming back here and it was sad to know why. It was because this is where I met Jake and how all of this came about.

"So I heard you know?" Leah said while breaking the silence. I was staring out the front window and wasn't really staring at anything particular, it was just the relaxing scene of waves crashing into the big rocks and how the trees moved with the wind that drawn me to that direction. I finally let a tear escape my eyes as I uttered my answer.

"Yea I know." Was all I could say because I really wasn't ready for another break down, although it did feel nice to have someone here with me, even if it was Leah.

"I heard your car pull in. I figured you wouldn't be here to see my mom or your dad and Seth wasn't home so I thought maybe I could talk to you. If that would help?" She said

"I came to see you, actually." I said while pulling myself away from the beach to look at her. I could see in her eyes the pain that was inevitably there as she must have revisited the feelings she had when she found out the same thing I just had.

"I don't know what to say actually. It's not easy I know that for sure, but life goes on and you have to go along with it. At least you don't burst into a ball of fur and hear Jake's thoughts about Raquel and you also have Embry." She said while trying to smile at the ending.

"You hear his thoughts?" I asked while trying to wrap my head around how that must feel.

"Yes I do and it is one of the hardest things that I have to go through and you would think having incredible body temperature and growth and turning into a different species would be it." She said.

"I am so sorry Leah." Was all I could say. I felt even worst about her whole situation and how harder her situation was than mine.

"I am sorry to Bella. It's not fair if you ask me but what are we going to do." She said while sighing and then looking out to the beach again.

"You know how I acted towards you when you first started dating Jake?" she then said.

"Yea."

"Well it wasn't that I didn't like you, it was that I was mad at Jake for dating you. For leading you on when it was very clear that he had not imprinted on you. Although I have became a bitter person since all of this has happened to me, it doesn't mean that I don't have a heart to want to protect someone else from going through it, but he didn't listen to me or anyone else. He said he loved you to much for him to imprint on someone else and when that day came I was furious. I was half tempted to go over to your house and tell you everything, but Sam demanded that I didn't and with him being Alpha I had to listen."

"You have to listen to him to?" I asked.

"Yes, we all do. He is the Alpha and when the Alpha tells you to do or don't do something you have to." She explained before continuing.

"Anyway when I found out Embry had imprinted on you I was actually jealous of you. To know that even though Sam wasn't meant for me but someone else was, would have helped out, but it hasn't happened and it might never happen, and that doesn't mean that I would forget Sam but it would help with the loneliness. I am not saying that you have it better than me, hell you might even have it worst. I don't know how you feel but just between you and me you should be happy if anyone was going to imprint on you that it was Embry. Embry has always been there for me through out everything that has happened to me. He is kind and sweet and he actually never even dated again after he seen what happened to me. He told me that he wouldn't even if he never imprinted because he didn't want to see anyone else go through this." She then paused again.

"Bella I am not saying that its all better now that you have Embry and I am not saying to go home and start dating him. Imprinting doesn't mean that you have to be together. We wolves will be whatever our imprint needs us to be. Whether it is a friend or a lover, as long as our imprint is happy we are and I think right about now Embry is feeling a lot of pain and is scared you're going to hate him. Its not his fault Bella just like its not Jake's or Sam's, even though I like to make him think its his, but its not and that doesn't make it feel any better. Actually it makes it worst."

We then sat in silence as I took all she said in. I really didn't know how I felt; all I knew was talking to her did make everything clearer to me.

"Thanks Leah, for talking to me." I said.

"No problem Bella. I know if someone else had been through what I did before me I would of wanted to talk to them." She said.

"Well also thanks for everything even the things that I didn't know about. Thanks for wanting to tell me before. That means a lot to me." I said.

"Just to let you know Embry was just as worried as I was about you and he never even met you. That's just the type of person he is." She said and I couldn't help but smile from all the kindness Embry held.

"Will you do me a favor?" I then asked.

"I will try." She said.

"Will you drive over to Billy's with me?" I asked while wincing at the thought of seeing Jake again.

"I think I can do that." She said.

I then pulled out and began my drive to Billy's.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**"Bestest Friends"**

_~*~ Yet another chapter everyone. I hope you like.~*~_

**Embry's Pov**

Once I reached Billy's I quickly threw on my pants and raced for the door. I didn't care to knock since Billy just walked in on my life and changed it without asking.

I found Raquel and Jake sitting at the table with him and they didn't seem surprised to see me.

"What the hell Billy?" I asked while getting straight to the point.

"She deserved to know, Embry." He said.

"What you didn't think that I would of told her? Don't you think Jake deserved to tell her a long time ago?" I yelled.

Jake sat in silence while he held Raquel's hand.

"It was for the best Embry. Everything will come together you watch. I have known that girl since she was in diapers." He said while wheeling to the counter and then began to pour a cup of coffee.

"Do you want a cup?" he asked.

"No. I want you to stay out of my business for now on." I bit.

"Well I did Embry. I didn't tell her you imprinted on her. I only told her what she needed, to know to understand what happened between her and Jake." He explained and it was then that I turned my anger towards Jake.

"You put him up to this didn't you?" I yelled while quickly jumping into Jake's face.

"I had nothing to do with it." He said through his gritted teeth and then turned to Raquel.

"Baby I will be right back. I am going to go outside and talk to Embry for a minute. Okay?" He said and the look he had on his face as he touched her face made me sick, it made me furious, it made me sad, to know that he has it so easy. That he can hug and hold and be with his imprint in the way that we all desire to be with them and to know that he is the very reason my imprint feels so broken.

Jake then stood and turned towards me.

"Can we do this outside?" he asked. I didn't answer instead I turned around and walked outside.

Soon it was just the two of us and I didn't know if that would be a good idea since at the moment I loathed him.

As soon as I turned around to face him he was in my face.

"Now Embry I am sorry for all this that happened, but I am sick and tired of you pointing the finger at me when we all know I had no control on what happened." He yelled.

"Oh you didn't? I am sorry Jake but I would have to disagree with you." I yelled back.

"Of course you would." He said while backing away.

"Jake you were in control when you began dating her and knew that there was a possibility that you could imprint. You were in control on how you left her and I have to say you did a shitty job at both." I yelled.

"I loved her Embry!" he screamed and it was then that I lost it.

I gave him all I got and punched him straight in the nose. I felt his bones crack at the impact and the shooting pain that rocked through to my bone. Jake then exploded into fur in front of me.

"That's how you want to do this?" I yelled while transforming right after.

Everything was a blur after that as Jake and I ripped into each other. I knew in time it would come down to this and although I wanted so badly to hurt him with all the power I had, I didn't want to all at the same. Jake, Quil, and I grew up to be like brothers and I hated to see everything come down to this.

"_Then why are you giving me such a hard time about all this. I am hurt just as bad as you are Em. You have no idea how I feel."_ I heard his thoughts scream through mine as his jaw clenched into my shoulder.

I yelped as I flew to the ground with a loud thump. I knew Jake was stronger than me but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything at the moment.

"_Bella! Bella is here! Knock it off!"_ I then heard through my thoughts and I could recognize it from anywhere. It was Leah the only female voice we could hear.

Jake stood above me while looking ahead. I laid defeated on the dirt below him while trying to take in what Leah had said.

It was when I heard "Oh my god!" come from the very voice that I longed for, that made everything come clear.

I tried to stand as quickly as I could but failed horribly. I tried again without using my front leg and then was able to stand. I stood with my front paw in the air and I could smell my own blood that was running down it.

I looked in the direction of where I heard her voice and there she was. She stood next to my car with Leah prancing back and forth in front of her. Fear was written all over her tear stained face and I wanted to run to her, to comfort her but I knew for sure that right now wasn't the best time.

So I quickly limped behind the house to transform while thinking that it wasn't necessary to transform in front of her after she saw all that she did already.

Jake must have had the same idea as me, since I found him standing behind me. I stood there naked and breathless in front of him.

"I am sorry Embry. I will go get you a pair of shorts." He said and then escaped through the back door. He was back in no time with two pairs and a shirt and a smaller pair of shorts for Leah. We quickly changed and began to walk towards the front of the house again. Leah was now lying on the ground in front of Bella who still looked frightened.

Jake threw her the pair of clothes and then ran back into the house. Leah picked the clothes up with her mouth and then ran to the back, while leaving me alone with Bella.

I sat down next to her while unsure on what to say or what to do.

"Are you okay?" she said while grabbing my shoulder and inspecting the gash that Jake had left me.

"Yea and it will be healed before you know it." I said.

She looked at me as if she didn't believe me and then began to wipe the blood off of me with her jacket that she had taken off.

"If you don't believe me, watch." I said.

"Are you okay?" I then asked her.

"No." she whispered.

"I am sorry you had to see that." I said.

"Why were you guys fighting?" she asked, while ignoring my apology.

"It was all in a matter of time that we were going to, but don't worry it wont happen again." I said while watching her facial features as she noticed my gash slowly disappear.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I told you." I said.

She slowly torn her hand free and let her jacket fall next to her. She ended up having blood on her arm from her efforts to clean my wound. She didn't seem to care since she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her blood stained arm around them. She then let her head fall to her knees.

"Are you okay Bella?" Leah asked as she approached us.

Bella looked up at her and it was then that I noticed that her face was pale. She then tried to stand and before Leah and I could react she collapsed. I quickly picked her up and cradled her in my arms.

"Bella! Bella!" I yelled.

"We should get her inside. She just fainted, Em. She will be okay." Leah said.

I listened to her and followed her inside while ignoring Billy and Jake's questions and letting Leah explain.

I laid her out against the couch and began to run my hand across her face.

"Just let her ride it out, Em." Leah said as she came into the room.

"She um…she faints at the sight of blood." Jake said as he followed behind her.

"Don't you think you could have told me that before you let me walk over to her with blood pouring down my arm?" I said while standing to face him head on again.

"I...I wasn't thinking." He said, while grabbing Raquel and pulling her behind him.

"Both of you guys weren't thinking obviously! What the hell were you guys doing? Do you know how scared she was?" Leah yelled at us.

It was then that I heard Bella moan quietly. I quickly sat on the couch and began to pull her into my lap as she tried to gain consciousness.

**Bella's Pov**

My head was spinning as I tried to open my eyes. After a few short minutes I was able to see clearly. I was in Embry's lap and curled into his chest. The metallic smell was still there and I tried my hardest not to faint again. My whole body felt numb and it took me a few seconds to look around the room.

I then noticed Raquel and Jake and then quickly put my face back against Embry's chest. All I could think was how badly I wanted to go home and go back to bed and start this day over again.

"Take me home please." I whispered into his chest and before I knew it Embry got up with me still in his arms and then walked out the door with me. He didn't say a word to anyone and neither did I. He carried me to the door and held me with one arm as he opened it. He then gently placed me into the passenger side and even buckled me in.

We drove home in silence. I didn't want to talk, I didn't want to think. All I wanted to do was sleep.

We got to the house in a matter of minutes and I barely waited for the car to stall before I had my seat belt unbuckled and my door open and out of it as soon as it came to a complete stop. Although I was fast, Embry was faster. He opened the front door and let me in. I didn't say a word as I walked straight to the bathroom and began cleaning off my arm.

I scrubbed it until it felt raw and then I splashed some water in my face before walking out of the room. I found Embry waiting for me at the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I will be fine Embry." I said while walking past him and heading towards my room.

I felt exhausted. I felt like every ounce of me was drained away. I made my way to my dresser as I pulled out a pair of my comfiest night clothes and slipped them on. I then climbed into my bed and covered my head with my covers. I was trying to hide. I rolled myself into a ball and waited for sleep to take me, but was interrupted by a light knock at my door.

"Come in." I yelled.

"Bella?" I heard Embry say as I heard his footsteps come closer.

"I am sorry to bother you, but I need to talk to you about all of this." He said and I couldn't help but notice the sadness in his voice. I slowly uncovered my face and forced myself to sit up straight.

"Embry…right now I am confused and I have no idea how I feel about all this. I am just exhausted…" I began to say.

"I am sorry Bella. I just wanted to tell you that I would understand if you didn't want to be around me anymore." he said and I couldn't take the sadness that it was laced with.

"Embry… I can't be with you the way you want me to…" I began to say again.

"Bella that is fine I don't want you to be anything that you wouldn't want to be." He interrupted so quickly.

"I know. I just want everything to go back to how it was. I do love you Embry and you're the bestest friend that I have ever had but I am afraid it's not the same as how you feel about me." I said while dropping my head. I didn't want to look at him while I said it. I didn't want to break his heart like Jake had broken mine.

He didn't say a thing. Instead he crawled onto the bed on top of the covers and lay beside me. I leaned back and got comfortable again.

"You're the bestest friend that I have ever had too." He said while giving me a huge smile that made everything that has happened today fade away.

"Embry?"

" Yea Bella?"

"This isn't hard for you? Is it? I mean is it hard for you not to be with me like how you would want to be with me?" I asked. He then reached for a stray piece of my hair that fell into my face and moved it before he answered.

"Bella being in your life is how I want to be with you. You don't have to be with me like that if you don't want to and if you never did I would be just as happy being your bestest friend for the rest of our life." He said and it was exactly how Leah described it.

"I don't think that's fair though." I admitted.

"It is fair. Bella you have to believe me when I say that being in your life in general makes me happy. I wanted to tell you all of this. I really did, but I didn't know when the best time would be to tell you and the one thing that I was afraid of was that you would think that you would have to be with me now that you knew that we were soul-mates. That's not true and Bella I would be lying if I said that I wouldn't love that but I would also be lying if I said that I wasn't happy and content on us being the way we are." He explained.

"Okay I believe you but I still think it's unfair for you to imprint on me. You deserve a better imprint than me." I admitted and regretted it as soon as I seen Embry's face. sadness washed through his face as he took in what I had said.

"You can't possibly believe that." He began before inhaling deeply.

"I couldn't of asked for a better one." He said and I decided not to argue the point.

"Whatever you say, Em." I said before yawning.

"That is what I know without a doubt, but how about we argue about this later and I go and let you sleep. You had a long day." He said while beginning to get up to leave.

I quickly grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back.

"Embry would it bother you to stay here with me until I fall asleep?" I asked.

"Of course not." He said while lying back down beside me.

"Thank you."

"No problem Bella."

A few minutes later I couldn't help but escape a giggle when I turned to find Embry asleep next to me. I hadn't thought about how this day affected him as well and it was then that I realized that through out this whole month Embry without showing me was in just as much pain as me. I felt horrible after I remembered the things that I shared with him about me and Jake, while now realizing that it might of hurt him.

I turned back around and began to cover my head and hide away again as I tried to block out every thought that came to my mind. This was entirely to much for one person to take in and even though talking with Leah and Embry about this whole imprinting made me feel a little better I still couldn't shake the feeling of how unfair this was to him.

Embry's smile on his face after he told me that I was his bestest friend that he ever had was the last image I remember before sleep rescued me from such an unbearable day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**"Closure"**

_~*~ I am sorry this chapter took a little longer, but I hope you all like it. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and for the favorites and alerts. I appreciate all of them.~*~_

**Bella's Pov**

I awoke the next morning alone. I questioned whether or not all that happened yesterday was just a dream but the feelings that were coursing through my veins were too real to be an after affect to a twisted delusion.

I didn't have time to think about it though because sounds of voices that were coming from down stairs distracted me. There were many and all familiar but I could not recognize what they were saying and I couldn't understand why so many people were here. I jumped from my bed and headed down stairs.

As soon as I set foot into the living room all the voices turned into hush whispers and then disappeared. They were coming from the kitchen and when I entered I found Embry, Sam, Billy, and to my surprise a distraught Jacob sitting there. They all stared at me and didn't say a word.

"What's going on?" I asked, while meeting everyone's eyes.

"Oh nothing to worry about Bella, we were just leaving." Billy said while beginning to wheel towards the door, but everyone else's faces said something else.

"No what is going on?" I asked while walking over to Embry, knowing that he wouldn't keep anything from me.

"It's Raquel." I heard someone say from behind me. I turned and came face to face with Jake. He was now standing behind me and his face I couldn't bare to look at. It wasn't because this is the face that I longed to wake up to or the fact that this face has broken me to pieces, it was because this face looked broken now.

You would think that I would be happy to see him like this. You would even think that I would laugh in his face and walk away, but I didn't and I don't think I could've if I tried.

The words that came out of my mouth next were frightening to me. I was scared of what I was going to put my heart through but as if it were instinct I went ahead anyway.

"What happened?" I asked while now staring him dead straight into his beautiful eyes.

It was then that Embry stepped in.

"Now Jake don't you think she has been through enough and then some more. She doesn't need to hear this. We will figure it out. I will help you." Embry said while now standing between us, but it was as if he didn't say a word. Jake stared straight through him.

Our eyes were locked and a lot was being said there. It was as if everything that has happened was being tossed back ad forth between us.

I expected time to heal me, but what I realized within those few minutes was that there wasn't enough time to heal these wounds. Time was not on my side and if I wanted to move through this, I had to depend on something else.

I had to face it head on for now on and quit running. I have ran away from him and everything that has went on for this past month and today I wasn't going to do that again. I felt the tear escape and cascade down my cheek, but I wasn't breaking this time, I was healing.

"No Embry." I said while nudging him to move out of my way.

"Jake what happened? What do you mean its Raquel? Is she okay?" I asked and it was as if my words stabbed him. He winced and then shied away from me, breaking our eye contact and stepping back into the chair that I found him in. I knew whatever was wrong was hurting him dearly and like I said I thought this was what I wanted to see but it wasn't. It hurt to see him hurt, because deep down I knew I would forever love and care about him.

"I don't know if she is okay. She left me…" he said while letting the last sentence hang in the air like a forbidden sound.

"What do you mean she left you?" I asked and yet again not feeling better by hearing any of this.

"She said she was going to her moms to visit and she would be back, but.." he began to say but stopped while putting his head down on the table.

"Hey do you guys mind if I have some time to talk to him by myself?" I asked everyone who obliged by walking out the door. It was Embry that was left behind, he obviously didn't want to leave, but I needed this and I defiantly couldn't do it in front of Embry.

Embry looked to Jake, whose head was still on the table and then back to me.

"I will be fine. I just want a minute with him." I said. He then forced a smile and headed out the door while leaving me with Jake.

"I am so sorry Bella. I screwed everything up. I hurt you and now I hurt Raquel. I didn't do anything right." He said while now looking back to me. Our eyes were locked again and it wasn't fun to look at his tear stained face. The strong, easy going Jake with tears and pure sensitivity written all over his face, was out of place. It wasn't meant to be there but I guess this is what imprinting does to these strong men. It makes them weaker.

"What do you mean you hurt Raquel?" I asked while knowing he was right about handling everything that went on but he was already beating himself up about it and it wouldn't be right for me to add to it.

"She left me a text that said she wasn't coming home and that she didn't want me to go there. She said she felt like she was tearing everyone apart and she felt bad for what happened to you." He finished while now not looking at anything in general but just staring out in space.

I was trying to take this all in. Not once had I thought of how Raquel felt. Why would I? Why would I care? She is the reason of my pain. Her existence is every reason why I hurt so much.

"Have you tried talking to her?" I asked while breaking Jake's trance. He was clearly not here anymore and off in some memory of his, but I couldn't bear to think what that memory was.

"Yea but I can't go up there. You do what your imprint wants. If they only want to be friends your to be there friend even if you want more. If they don't want you around you don't go around them, even if it hurts, even if you feel like you can't go on without them, you listen to what they want." He said while now running his hands through his hair roughly as if he could sweep away all of the pain he was feeling.

I was still back on the friend part though. That's what I wanted from Embry and even though I knew Embry would most likely want more than I could give right now; Jake just confirmed that for a fact.

"Jake what if I went to talk to her?"

The moment the words left my mouth I tensed up. I knew what pain this would cause but I also knew that it might help Jake with his and that was enough for me. I was the bigger person here and I was a big enough person to help him right now.

Although I was on the defense and trying to protect myself, Jake had hope in his eyes. He stood up instantly and was right in front of me.

He reached for the side of my face and I instantly moved away. His face was a mixture of emotions. Sorrow, hopeful, and anger it seemed.

"Bella I am really sorry for what I did to you. If I could go back and change the way I handled things I would without a doubt. I still love and care about you. I know that doesn't make any of this better. It might even make it worst but I wanted you to know that.

"..and I know that your not fully ready to start over, but Embry.." he began to say and then gritted his teeth as if it was something hard to say.

"Embry is a good guy and he will never hurt you like I did. I promise you that." He finished and I could already feel the tears that wanted to break through. I wouldn't let them though.

I am a strong person! I kept telling myself.

"Thanks Jake." I said and then silence swept in and I welcomed it for the moment. It helped me get my thoughts straight.

"So where is her mother's house? So I can go talk to her." I finally asked.

Jake's face lightened up at my question and I couldn't help but smile a little.

After Jake gave me directions and the keys to his rabbit, I ran upstairs to change and then I headed outside where I found everyone sitting on the porch and I couldn't help but wonder if they heard everything since from what I learned they have exceptional hearing.

"I will be right back guys." I said without waiting for a response and then hopped into Jake's rabbit.

As I pulled out I couldn't help but wonder what I got myself into. My chest hurt and I was on the verge of an anxiety attack but I didn't care. I knew this was the right thing to do even if it felt like it wasn't.

I tried to get my thoughts in order as I drove to Raquel's mother's house. I had no idea what I would say to her and I didn't even know if I would be able to look at her. I knew I shouldn't put all the blame on her. It wasn't as if she made him imprint on her.

The drive there was short. She lived in Forks near my father and as I pulled in I realized that I remembered this house from when I was a kid. There would be a little girl that would have a lemonade stand every summer in this yard. I used to get a glass for me and Jake before heading down to visit him.

It's amazing how life changes and how everyone's lives cross sometimes and for many different reasons.

I don't know how long I sat there while reminiscing the past. I was beginning to finally get out of my car when Raquel came outside. She looked just as miserable as Jake did and maybe even more after she recognized me.

I took a deep breath and then told myself that I could do this one more time under my breath and then headed for the porch.

"Hey Raquel." I said while also noticing how shaky my voice has became.

"Hello Bella."

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure. Come inside." She said while walking through the door. I followed her while thinking about what it was that I wanted to talk to her about.

Her mother's house was beautiful on the inside. It looked as if it came out of a magazine. The living room was a warm brown. The furniture and decorations were all autumn colors and it had a beautiful fire place. The room was comforting and even more comforting with the pumpkin spice scent that lingered with it.

We sat down on the comfortable couch that had many fluffy throw pillows on it.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked while trying to sit comfortably but yet failing to do so. She kept fidgeting and flattening out her skirt that she wore. I could tell that she had been crying, by the red splotches on her cheeks.

I will admit that I didn't get to really look at Raquel before and I had obvious reasons why I didn't. She was my competition that I felt like I have been up against. I pictured her as a strong girl who didn't have a heart and even though I knew I had no evidence of this, it was because of the situation that we were put in for me to jump to harsh conclusions, but now that I was face to face with her, it was a different story.

She looked fragile and kind. She wasn't the most beautiful girl that I ever seen but she was pretty. She had light brown wavy hair that fell past her shoulders. She had pretty green eyes that sparkled in the light and a light patch of freckles scattered over her cheeks and nose. She was pretty and I couldn't lie about that although it did hurt to admit it.

"I think you know why I am here Raquel." I said while pausing to see if she would say anything, but she only nodded and leaned back into the couch. She still seemed very uncomfortable, which made me feel even more uncomfortable doing this.

"Raquel why did you leave Jake?" I asked the million dollar question.

She then sat up and stared at me as if I lost my mind.

"I thought you would be happy if I left. If I would be out of the picture." She said while sounding a little harsh. I was taken back by her answer and almost didn't know what to say until anger hit me.

"Well then you obviously don't know me." I bit which made her back down.

"I am sorry for being rude, it's just that I am so sick and tired of competing with you and then seeing you all upset and knowing that I came into the picture and ruined everything for you guys. If I would have never met Jake then he would have never imprinted and.." she began to rant.

"but then Embry would have imprinted on me." I said while trying to cut her off. I was still stunned that she felt like she was competing with me.

"I just feel so bad for what all happened." She said.

"Do you love him Raquel?" I asked while crossing my arms and pressing them tightly to my chest as if it would hold the pain still.

"Yes. Yes I do very much." She said.

"Well then why are you here and not with him? He is a mess right now and I know you feel bad but so do I. I wish this would have never happened, to tell you the truth, but all of this was out of our hands. It's not making everything right again by leaving him Raquel." I said while holding myself even tighter now, but I only spoke the truth.

She seemed like she didn't know what to say. I could tell that she felt a little better by the look that was on her face. I also knew that she wanted to be with him just as bad as he wanted to be with her.

"Come on. Let's go. I will take you to him." I said while standing and pulling on her arm. She finally stood and began to follow me outside.

"Bella I am really sorry about all of this. I couldn't imagine how hard this all is on you. I.."

"Raquel its okay, let's just leave it in the past. I am fine." I said while cutting her off and jumping inside Jake's rabbit and thanking god that she was coming back with me. I didn't think that I could look at Jake with him being that upset again.

The drive back was quiet but I didn't care. I didn't know what there was else to say to her. I didn't exactly want to be her friend. That would be too hard but at least I felt some closure from all of this. It was as if I was finally letting go.

I had barely pulled into the drive way before Jake was walking with the car. He looked like an eager puppy waiting to greet you when you got home. Only this puppy wasn't waiting for me but was waiting for her and I think for the first time I was okay with that. What they had was really something and there was no denying it.

When I parked Raquel was already out the door and in Jake's arms before I could even open mine. I didn't pay any mind to them though. Instead I was looking at Embry who sat on the porch and looked obviously worried.

I began to get out and was quickly swooped up into Jake's arms before I had the chance. It hurt to touch him, but yet it felt so good. He then released me while still holding onto my shoulders.

"Thank you so much Bella." He said while scanning my face and then hugging me again.

After he released me I noticed Embry standing next to us. Without thinking of why I was doing it, I then tucked myself into the side of Embry and laid my face against his chest. I felt so safe and so comfortable there, almost like a child. I think he was taken back because it took him a few seconds to let his arms wrap around me. He then bent his face down and kissed the top of my head.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Now I am." I said while watching Jake and Raquel hugging each other tightly while talking to Sam and Billy.

About an hour later everyone left. I was happy to see them go though. The morning was full of too many emotions and I felt emotionally drained. I walked into the living room and fell back onto the couch and I didn't plan on getting up for a good few hours.

"I am proud of what you did today. That was very kind of you to do that despite how you feel about them." Embry said while walking into the living room.

I sat up in spite of not wanting to so Embry could sit.

"Thanks but it was what should have been done. She shouldn't feel bad for anything. All of this was out of our hands. I guess it was destiny." I said while leaning into him.

I was off into thought and didn't even realize how quiet it became. I turned to look at Embry only to find him staring at me. I have seen him look this way before but could never distinguish what he was thinking but right now for some reason it was clear to me. His eyes were filled with love and that love was directed straight at me. His warmth against my side and his eyes being unbearably comforting, without thinking or reasoning I leaned forward. Wanting and craving the sensation of feeling loved and cared for and not forgotten or thrown to the side.

He seemed puzzled at first before he too leaned forward and then met me in the middle.

His lips were so soft and warm. It felt like Christmas Eve night sitting next to a fire. I wanted more. I needed more…I opened my mouth and let my tongue trace his lips while taking in his taste of cinnamon and pine. It was as if my whole body was exploding. Heat rushed up through me and left me feeling all tingly. I went deeper into our kiss and then naturally found my place onto his lap and my fingers through his hair. I could feel his hands roaming my lower back and slowly onto my butt. My core felt his member hardening underneath it.

I didn't let my mind think about what I was doing; instead I let my heart lead the way.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

We then heard which made both of us jump. I was out of his lap within seconds as if I was a school girl caught by her teacher. We were both breathing so hard and my head was swirling which made me dizzy. Heat was still radiating throughout my body and all I could do was stare at him. He had shock written all over his face.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

We heard which instantly made us jump again. We some how forgot about the door, which was the reason we broke away from each other in the first place, while we tried to take in what had just happened.

I didn't know what to say or what to do so I did what I knew best to do. I ran. I ran upstairs and into my bedroom and left Embry to get the door.

When I entered my room I shut the door and fell onto my bed and decided I would not for any reason get back up.

What did I just do? I kept asking myself, but even though I was in shock of what I just did I was even more in shock of how it felt to do it. I never thought I would feel that way again after Jake, and yet it felt even better than what I had before.

I could hear that it was the ups guy who Embry has been waiting for, for a week, at the door.

I curled up into my bed and tried to shake off the heat that seemed to want to linger with me. My head was still swirling and I couldn't help but smile.

For once in this past month I felt loved, but what did that mean and most importantly what do I do now?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**"Coming Up For Air"**

**~*~ Sry for the long wait. I truely am. Alot has been going on in my life and unlike how i would likeit to be Fanfiction seems to not fit in my schedule like it used to."**

Bella's Pov

I have noticed in the past month that i could live through heart ache and I could deal with the nagging pain that echoed throughout my chest here and there throughout the day, but what baffled me at the moment was that i could not seem to deal with these little waves of butterflies in my stomach when i thought about what happened between me and Embry. I woke up in the early hours of morning due to me falling dramatically asleep after the little hot incident.

While hiding out in my bedroom and dealing with my wild emotions at the moment i decided to primp myself for no particular reason at all, other than it being a good reason to hide away. I had gotten out all of the old birthday and christmas gifts from odd family members that didnt know that i would never use facial masks and toe seperaters that came with 5 different shades of pinks. I never understood why someone needed that many shades of the same color, especially pink.

I dumped the bag of the stuff onto my bed and even grabbed tweezers to go along with the self treatment i planned to do. I then grabbed the hanging mirror off the wall and propped it on my bed and then went to work.

All the while trying to avoid from thinking about the only thing that i could think about. Embry.

Embry's Pov

Lets just say that i didn't sleep at all last night, because in fact i don't think i could have done anything but lay there in bliss, as corny as it sounds. But how could i have slept? With her taste still lingering at the tip of my tongue and around my lips. The smell of her new lavender shampoo being so close to my nose, which made all my other senses tingle. Her warm, smooth body so close to me....

I shook my head for the millionth time while trying to clear my thoughts. It seemed to be unbearably hard. The fight and wall that i had up was now completely down and i was already surrendering. I couldn't let myself though. I had to be stronger than this. If i pushed her, then i might never have a chance to share with her all this love that i have for her.

I could hear that she had woken up about an hour ago but she still hadn't came out of her room. Which made me on edge. What happens if she is mad at me? But then again I didn't do anything at all. Actually she is the one that flung herself onto me, but at the same time maybe she regrets doing so today.

After three hours of her being awake but still in her room. I decided i couldnt pace the floors and think any longer. So i decided to go make breakfast, although i didnt think i could eat a thing at the moment, i hoped she woud smell it and then i hoped that she would sooner or later be hungry enough to face me. I needed to know how she felt this morning and it was killing me to wait.

As the bacon sizzled. I couldn't help but lean back on the counter and just let my mind replay last night for the millionth time.

Bella's pov

I sat up from my bed and gazed into the full length mirror that was now back on the wall. My nails were the lightest shade of pink and although i have seen better paint jobs i had to admit i didn't do too bad. My face felt clean and refreshed and my lips even had lip moisturizer on them. My eyebrows were tamed down although i had tears streaming down my face moments before because of how bad it hurt to do them.

I had only a gingerbread and candy cane lotion left in the pile that I had not used yet and i was also beginning to get hungry. I flung myself back on a clear spot on my bed and took a deep breathe. Embry was making breakfast and the smell of the bacon almost made my mouth drool. My stomach began to growl and so I finally just stood up and walked to my door without a second thought about anything that i was thinking about all morning and only kept my mind on how hungry i was.

Once i reached the last step, every bit of self control that i had was gone. As soon as I seen him I could feel the crimson red wash over my cheeks. My heart began to pound out of my chest and i was nervous as hell. I was happy that he hadn't looked up yet, so i could try to snap myself out of it.

Its Embry. Your friend and room mate for the past few weeks. No reason to act like this around him. I kept repeating this over in my mind as i walked over to the counter. He had made sausage, bacon, hash browns, and eggs. Which was alot compared to my usual pop tart and his cereal. Only every once in a while, on our good mornings, would we go all out for breakfast. With that thought, it made me wonder how Embry was feeling about all of this.

"I hope your hungry." Embry said. He startled me. I was able somehow, through my nervousness all morning about confronting him, to go off into never land, while standing in front of him.

"Yea I am starving." I said while grabbing a coffee cup out of the cabinet.

"Well I got bored and decided to make a feast." He said shyly which was unlike him.

Just then the telephone rang. I jumped first to get to the phone. Any good reason not to be in this awkward moment.

It happened to be Seth who wanted Embry and not me. Oh well! I decided to go out on the back porch with my coffee until the food was ready. I needed some fresh air after being locked up in one room for hours, but i also needed to step away from Embry at the moment. He had on his favorite white t-shirt that had a paw print on the front. Now that i thought about it, I could understand why he liked it so much.

Now when i looked at him instead of seeing Embry and yea i did notice before that he was gorgeous but now i am looking and remembering how all of that gorgeousness felt against my body, and i was scared to admit it but i wanted to feel him again. I wanted to kiss him again. I wanted him to hold me.

Argh! I sound like a love sick puppy. Actually at the moment i felt like i belonged in a big empty house with a bunch of yard sale nicknack's that were scattered on every shelf and stand while eating a tv dinner with my 7 cats all around me.

I must have been argueing with myself quite animatidly because i soon heard a giggle from across the yard. I looked up to see Seth standing there in his cut off sweat shorts.

"Whats gotten into you?" He said while walking up onto the porch.

"Oh nothing. I do this every morning." i said while rubbing my temple and cursing myself again for acting like such a loser today.

"Uhh okay...Well Embry said you guys were having a big breakfast." He said.

"yea..yea" I said while recollecting my thoughts. "Why don't you join us?"

I didn't have to say another word before he was in the kitchen. As i followed i could here them arguing in the kitchen, but as i got closer with a thud everything became quiet.

When i walked through the door Embry was gathering plates as Seth on the other side of the table was rubbing his arm.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I asked and Seth immediately quit rubbing his arm. I looked to Embry who looked guilty as hell but as i could see Seth's face i decided it would be best if i just dropped it.

We all gathered around the table and began stacking our plates.

"This all looks good Embry. Thank you." I said while grabbing my pieces of toast.

"No problem." He said while shoving the food towards Seth in a not so nice of a way.

"What is up with you two? Did i miss something?" I asked while taking my first bite of bacon which tasted as good as I thought it would.

They both looked at one another and then to me and then they both shrugged. I on the other hand couldn't of cared less. Seth was here which made everything that i was thinking be put on the back burner for the moment while i could eat a good meal.

We ate in silence and i couldnt help but notice that. SInce knowing the guys from La Push, they have never not talked through a meal, even if there mouth was full.

I tried to clean up the mess from breakfast but Embry wouldn't let me. He insisted that Seth wanted to do it for us and from the look on Seth's face i couldn't tell if he was lying, so instead i just walked upstairs to change. Today was turning out to be a warm day and so I decided to wear my favorite pair of jeans and a my only pink tank top. I figured it would go with my nails.

Who am i today? I kept asking myself. From the beginning of the day i wasn't acting like myself. I tried not to dwell on it to much since i was already having problems concentrating.

After putting on a light amount of make up. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

It was Embry. He came in and gave me yet another shy expression today. How long was this going to go on and a better question yet how were we going to go on from here.

"hey um look i wanted to talk to you." He said while playing with a loose string on my bed. I went over and sat by him knowing that the conversation i have been dreading to have was here at the moment. I didn't know what to tell him. I didn't know how. I didn't even know what i wanted.

I kept staring at him while i watched as he struggled for his words. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander to his lips. His lips were so soft and felt electric when they met mine. How i would like to feel that again and as i thought it and before he could say another word, i leaned in ever so slowly. Embry soon understood what i wanted.

Then i felt it. The pull. The literal pull between us. Our lips met and i felt like i was frozen at first. Like a statue, until Embry brought his hand to my face and brought me back to life. Instantly my lips were moving and his hand trembled into my hair. I could feel my breathing get heavier and everything else seemed to disappear in the room. He felt so good and he made me feel so good. Not necessarily in a sexual good way, but just good. He made me feel like i was worth kissing that i was worth loving and that is something that i thought i would never feel again.

Instead of a door bell breaking us apart this time it was Embry which made everything that i was feelign a second ago, disapear and within that second rejection washed through my whole body and instead of feeling warm i went cold.

He left his forehead reast against mine as our breathing slowed down.

"I am sorry." he said while stepping back.

"We should talk before we do that again." he said while letting out a little laugh.

I wasnt laughing though. I was really ticked off for some reason. I understood we should talk but why talk when you can kiss like that.

"Okay what do you want to talk about?" I asked while crossing my arms and cocking my head. I seemedto somehow intimidate him because he then stepped back and tried to find his words again.

"Um. Um." he kept saying until finally "How are you feeling this morning?" He asked.

How am i feeling? Hmm good question.

"I dont know confused." I said honestly.

He seemed at lost for words at the moment so i thought i could make it easier for him.

"Listen Embry. I am confused and about the kiss lastnight and today. I am sorry for that and that was wrong of me. Its just i dont know this is all so complicating..."

"Did you like our kiss?" He asked while interrupting me and cutting me off guard. Now it was me that was for a lost of words.

He then took his step back in place of where he was. Standing so close. My eyes began to wander back down to his lips.

"Yes." I half whispered and didn't even care if he heard or not.

"Okay well we could kiss more often if you'd like. It doesn't have to be complicating." He offered with a huge grin. He somehow won his confidence back and leaned in and kissed me. He lead the way this time instead of me. As if showing me that he was holding out on me this whole time.

Our bodies closed in together, as if they were a perfect fit. With every kiss tasting sweeter than the one before, we started to slowly fall back onto the bed. Embry found his place on top of me and then instantly stopped kissing my lips but before i could even protest, he began to kiss down my chin and onto my neck, which sent me into a whole other universe. He stopped at the trim of the top my shirt and then looked up at me, before words could be exchanged he was back to my lips.

I loved this feeling and in this exact moment for some reason i thought about Grey's Anatomy. Of when Derek had told Meredith that she was like coming up for air. That's how i felt right now, like i was coming up for air finally.

Also at that moment we had an intruder.

"So this is why you guys were so on edge today." Seth said at the opening of my door, while taking a bite out of a muffin. Embry slowly released my lips while ignoring Seth completely and with that look that he had in his eyes it wasnt hard for me to forget about him either. He rested his forehead on mine and tried to catch his breath. He smiled at me and with that smile i couldn't help but know that from this day on I was coming up for air everyday.

~*~ Sry about my grammer. I am rusty.~*~


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**"Scars"**

**~*~ Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and alerts. I appreciate your patience with me. I have been having some time in my favor and I promise you I will try my best to keep the updates coming.~*~**

There is something beautiful about all scars of whatever nature. A scar means the hurt is over, the wound is closed and healed, done with.  
-Harry Crews

_Bella's pov_

For the remainder of the day Embry and I spent it outside. It was as if a switch had been turned and everything was back to how it was except for the kissing which i couldn't get enough of. We walked through the woods and he even phased for me. I couldn't get over how beautiful he was in wolf form. At one point he had me get on his back and while being terrified the whole time, i trusted him and so i got on his back only for me to have to cling for dear life as he ran through the woods at a speed that i wasn't expecting.

A few hours later after our long walk in the woods, Embry ended up racing, while i sat on his back, to the wood line, for lunch. I had to admit that, i could see us doing that quite often.

After inside i started making us hoagies for lunch. I started out with two 12 inches for him and a 6 inch for me. While chopping the lettuce and getting everything together i couldn't help but notice that i was humming.

Humming? I didn't ponder on it for long because i was happy and that was that. I didn't want to second guess anything at the moment.

While we ate lunch i finally asked Embry about vampires. It was something that was pushed to the back of my head, but even through everything else that has been going on, i couldn't help but to think about it. I mean vampires? Are we talking about the same kind? Dracula and what-not?

Although i will admit now that I wished i hadnt asked. It all gave me the goosebumps and i think he could see my fear because instantly he grabbed my hand and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Bella, you have to trust me when i tell you that I will not let anything happen to you, because I wouldn't. I wouldn't even let one of those Cullen Leeches within a 100 yards from you and supposedly they don't drink human blood but don't let that get in the way of remembering exactly what they are. Which is nothing but a no good leech."

I gave him a small smile while trying to sink all this in. I always grew up knowing who the bad kids were and who not to go around and that was hard enough let alone worrying about a whole other species of some sort, out of a horror movie.

After lunch we decided to head to Seattle for some shopping since we both had the day off. I wanted to check out a new book and grab a few things as well.

As we walked the streets, I couldn't help but notice how happy Embry seemed. Every time i looked at him he was smiling. We would walk down the sidewalk and bump into each other on purpose. I felt like a child flirting with him like this, but i couldn't have cared less.

We spent most of the evening in town and on our way home we stopped to grab a bite to eat at a little diner. We talked about everything from shoe strings to the economy and by the time we were done eating we both felt exhausted.

We made it home by 7 and with both of us having work in the morning and not sleeping much the night before, we were spent. Embry ended up surprising me by picking me up and carrying me into the house and upstairs.

I let him take his shower first and i opted for a shower in the morning. I was so tired that i could barely get my sweats and t shirt on for bed. Embry didn't take long and just before i could feel myself slip away into sleep, he walked in my bedroom. Even through my blurry eyes I could see him perfectly. He had his baggy shorts and nothing else on for bed. He was indeed beautiful and there was no glimpse of Jacob there anymore in my eyes. Embry was much more than him and i never thought that there could be anyone like that. I always thought that i would have Jake in the back of my head forever but today I barely even thought about him and the nagging pain was almost completely gone.

I smiled while thinking about it which must have puzzled Embry who cleared his throat at the doorway.

"Well I better let you get to sleep. You have to be tired." he said while walking further into my room.

"You have to be tired too." I said while sitting up to be able to see him better.

"Yea but for some reason i don't want today to end." he said while smiling and leaning in to give me a quick kiss that i made last longer.

He then got up to leave, and I didn't want him too.

"Embry?"

"Yea?"

"Will you sleep with me? I mean i could even go to your bedroom, if..if you don't want to stay in here." I said while feeling obviously shy about it.

He didn't say anything, which made my heart go crazy with anticipation. Instead he walked over and put his hands underneath me and picked me up so easily as if i was as light as a feather and then carried me into his room.

I had to admit his bed was alot nicer than mine and it smelt just like him. I curled up to the edge of the bed and covered myself after he laid me down. He then shut the light off and crawled into bed with me. He laid right beside me but not close enough for my comfort and so i scooted back towards him. He then put his arm around me and then we were cuddling. I felt safe and warm and most of all I felt loved. He kissed the top of my head before telling me "Goodnight" and then within seconds I was asleep.

_Embry's pov_

Although I was more tired than i could explain, i still couldn't sleep. Today had to be the best day of my life. I couldn't quit smiling and even now in the dark while Bella was fast asleep next to me, i was still smiling. She liked me. She really likes me and she loves kissing me too. I had a burst of laughter that didn't even make her budge while thinking about how i was this morning. All the ways I kept thinking today was going to be and how it really turned out never crossed my mind this morning.

Then to make my day end even better, I got to curl up to her in my bed before going to sleep. Thats if i could fall asleep.

So for the millionth time I got comfortable and cuddled into her. I buried my head into her hair and lost myself to her. Although i was so happy about her liking me and kissing me, what i was mostly happy about was the fact that she was happy. I am not certain that she is completely happy yet, but i have never seen her smile so much, and i have noticed that i couldn't get enough of it.

_Bella's pov_

I woke up sweating which wasn't how i wished i would wake up but then i turned to look at Embry who was fast asleep next to me. A smile grew on my face while watching him sleep with his mouth open and snoring. I quietly climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. It was 5 which was early for me to be getting ready for work but with my sleep schedule it added up.

I took the longest shower ever. I couldn't seem to want to get out of it. The water felt so nice. As i finally got out and began to dry myself, my happiness started to fade, as my towel brushed past my scars. How was i ever going to be able to show my body to anyone else? How was I going to do that? Then as if shoved into me came anger. I suddenly got so angry at Jake. It was all his fault. I kept yelling in my head. He was the only guy that has ever seen my body and although I would say that i didn't have the best figure before, at least it wasn't scarred up then. How did he get the right to be able to see me when i was undamaged and then be able to be a cause of the damage?

I knew I was over exaggerating but in some way it made me feel better to put Jake to blame.

I tried to push all that to the side as i put on my uniform and got ready for work. No reason to worry about that now. It wasn't as if i was planning on to have sex with anyone anytime soon. Then Embry entered my mind and how it felt to get intimate with him. Maybe I would be wanting to go further with him sometime soon. I mean its just a thought. A big thought to be thinking about now that i remembered that my body was damaged. What happens if we do go that far? Would I be able to show him my body? I thought about that for the next few minutes while examining my scars under my shirt as I bit carelessly on my lip. Then I decided that I probably wouldn't be able too. Argh......

I could already tell how my work day was going to be.

_Embry's pov._

My alarm went off at 8 and I was sad to find that this morning was like every other morning that I wake up for work because Bella happened to be gone already. I took a deep breathe to see if I could smell her scent and although I had, I could tell that it wasn't fresh and that she had already left for work.

Even though she usually does leave before me, I was hoping that I would have felt her move when she woke up. I was in such a deep and restful sleep last night that I became oblivious to the world by morning.

I dragged myself out of bed and began to get dressed. I could already feel a pit in my stomach with the absence of Bella. Although I had felt it every morning, this time it felt even worse. For the first time I didn't have to hold anything back from her yesterday and I wondered how I was going to deal with it now that I felt what it was like to be close to her, if she decided to not want to be close anymore. I didn't know and I didn't want to think about it.

Instead I let myself think about yesterday. All day at work that's all I did. I also accidental called Bianca in class today, Bella. They all sure thought that was funny and so did i until everyone started calling her that until the little girl got upset and cried and then i had to explain it to her parents when they picked her up. With no Bella's in my classroom, the parents looked at me puzzled. I wasn't going to tell them that it was my possible girlfriends name, that would just stir a whole lot of nonsense up, that i didn't need, and so I just told them that I had a niece named Bella that looked like her. I thought it was a pretty good excuse.

On my drive home I started to became anxious to see Bella. So anxious that i ended up parking my car at Billy's who was the closest to the school and phased so i could run home. I knew i was being ridiculous but i couldn't help it.

I needed to see her.

_Bella's pov._

I paced back and forth staring my body down in the mirror while also gnawing at my bottom lip. Which anymore seemed to be a habit in situations like this with me. I was only wearing my black bra and underwear set while trying to check myself out if you'd call it that. Right above my boobs were two large slashes one on each side of my chest. The were in the shape of a V in their own rigid way and in a way i thought it looked kinda cool having them be in a design at least, but i couldn't say anything for the ones on my right arm and thighs. They were just horrible sharp lines scattered.

I was just about to put on my clothes, when Embry walked through my door, that I didn't shut because i didn't think he would be home for another twenty minutes. Every instinct that you have in these moments are to hide or run into another room or at least cover yourself up, but for some reason I did none of them. Instead I froze like a deer on the highway. What made me freeze other than being surprised was Embry's eyes. Everytime Jake had seen me naked he had this hot and bothered look like most guys i suppose, but all i seen in Embry's eyes were love. It was as if i could feel the love for me roll off of him in all sorts of ways. Within the millisecond that felt like alot longer Embry quickly turned around to give me time to dress.

"I am so sorry Bella. I should have knocked." He said.

"Its okay Embry. I think you have seen me half naked before." I said while trying to let him know i wasn't upset.

"You can turn around now." I said while pulling my shirt over my head.

"I wouldn't care to let you see me if I wasn't scattered with nasty scars." I said under my breath as i plopped down on my bed.

Embry frowned at me as he crawled onto the bed with me. I couldn't help but notice that he wasn't dressed from work and he was in his sweat pants and bare footed, which didn't make sense, since he was even early coming home.

"Your scars are not something to discourage yourself about. It just makes you look stronger. They are battle wounds and if you ask me I think you look incredible with or without them." he said while kissing me lightly on my lips and making me forget completely about how he was dressed.

"Your eyes are just bad and you didn't see them well." I joked although he still looked serious as ever.

"Can I see them?" he asked cautiously.

He seemed sincere, which made me give in.

I slowly pulled up my shirt and then slipped it off my head. Then I slowly pulled down my sweats. Embry sat up and gently climbed on top of me, which made me feel extremely self conscious. I quickly drew my arms to my chest.

Embry didn't say a word instead he gently grabbed my wrist and tried to guide me away from them, which I did. It was hard not to trust him. You could see the kind of man Embry was through his eyes.

His eyes have always been able to shine a new light into mine when I looked at him.

Embry began to trace my scars on my chest with his finger tips and then at the end of the last one, the one that ended at a sharp edge above my collarbone, he bent down and kissed. Following with more down the pink lines. I couldn't even begin to explain how it made me feel. Everything from beautiful to loved and surprisingly even turned on. He must of been able to tell because he then followed them down my arm to my thighs. My thighs began to shake slightly and my eyes were already in the back of my head. My undies began to moisten and then as if a light switch had been turned off he quit.

Never did i thought in a million years that I would wish to have more scars at that moment.

Embry pulled himself up on top of me and began to kiss me up my neck and onto my lips.

"Your beautiful." he whispered and then gave me another kiss, a longer passionate one and then he grabbed my pants and slowly pulled them back on me following with my shirt.

As he laid back down next to me, I felt dizzy. I also couldn't help the fact that I also felt beautiful at the moment.

"I missed you today." Embry said while pushing a piece of my hair out of the way.

"I missed you too."

We then sat in comfortable silence before he spoke again.

"Thank you for showing me your scars." he said.

"They are just ugly scars."

"Bella please don't think of them as ugly. When i look at them I see what you have been through and how strong you are. Scars mean your a survivor and to me they make you look even more beautiful."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." I said while cuddling into him.

"I only tell the truth Bell." He said while kissing the top of my head.

We then fell back into the comfortable silence.

I began to think about what Embry had said and it changed my whole perspective on them. I never thought of them in that way. I only felt humiliation and anger. Now I had a sudden rush of pride.

The pathetic, stupid damaged girl was gone, and although i still carry her scars, I am going to carry them proudly. For scars mean the hurt is over and for me it is.

**~*~ Sry about my grammer. Please review. I hope you enjoyed it.~*~**


End file.
